Still There For Me
by CenaStratus Fan
Summary: Sequel to Hate That I Love You. John Cena and Trish Stratus have to do a long-distance relationship. And make them learn how to be faithful and trust each other. But can they do that? With a male fan, who loved Trish more than an idol.
1. Chapter 1

**-Remembering-**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Trish POV_

I sat on the couch and looked at old pictures of me with John a few years ago. After I ran away from the wedding and chose John, me and John are still dating. And we're still a romantic couple, this according to John.

I was in my house, in Tampa, Florida. He bought a luxury home when my birthday the 30th. He is a kind man who was very romantic, now I'm 33th, and in each of my birthday, he always bought lavish gifts. At my birthday to 33th, he bought me a Ferrari F430. And I knew the car was very expensive. I really love the way he spoiled me.

I sighed quietly. When John is not at home with me, because he had to traveling with WWE. I always remember the incident when I ran away from the wedding and chose John. And when my mother was also given its blessing to me, she agreed that I was dating with John. The incident I will always remember, as well as John.

_End Of Trish POV_

* * *

Flashback

_John hugged Trish tightly. But he felt the weight of her against his body. Actually, he did not mind with it. But he felt a little strange, because Trish didn't move._  
_"Trish" John glanced Trish briefly in his arms. "Trish are you okay?" Said John, when John pulled away from the hug. Trish's body will fall, but he held fast. "What happened?" Said John panicked, Trish unconscious in his arms._

_John became really panicked. He wondered what he should do. Then he remembered that his aunt's apartment near here. He carried the body Trish and immediately brought to him aunt's apartment._

_John tapped him aunt's apartment with a bang and Trish still in his arms. He hopes Trish will be fine. Trish's face became pale._

_"Patience, patience," cries a middle-aged woman from the apartment. Then the door of the apartment open. "Oh my god, what happened?" John's aunt said surprised._

_"Don't ask first, I need a doctor," said John, he immediately went and put Trish in bed. Meanwhile, John's aunt called the doctor._

_"What happened to her?" John's aunt said._

_"I don't know" said John a little panic._

_"Is she Trish?" John's aunt said._

_"Yeah, she" said John._

_"Oh, she's so beautiful" John's aunt said._

_"I know" said John._

_Then a doctor came in, and started to check on Trish. He put the stethoscope on the chest and stomach Trish. He also examined the eyes of Trish. John just looked anxiously. A few minutes later, the doctor inserts a stethoscope into his medical bag._

_"What happened to her?" John said suddenly._

_The doctor smiled kindly, "Don't worry, she's just too tired" said the doctor. "She just needed a break, and she will come back healthy"_

_"Thank goodness" John's aunt said._

_"Thanks," said John._

_"You're always welcome" said the doctor. Then the doctor and John's aunt, out of the room. John sat alongside the bed and looked at Trish. John smiled slightly, and stroked her cheek. He bent down and kissed her lips softly. As has been so long, he doesn't kiss Trish._

_Aunt John back, she saw her nephew was kissing Trish. She leaned against the wall. She never saw John look happy. He never loved a girl like he did on Trish._

_"It is not good to kiss a girl who was asleep" John's aunt said. She walked in and sat down in a wicker chair._

_"I know, but I can not help myself" says John._

_"What exactly happened to Trish? Why does she use a wedding dress?" John's aunt asked. Then John told everything that happened in their relationship. John's aunt was shocked to hear the story of John, she doesn't deny that her nephew very loved Trish._

_"And now she was here, and I will not let go of her again" said John. Then his phone rang, it was a call from the Edge._

_"Hello?" Said John._

_"Where have you been? Trish escape from the wedding, everyone panicked and her mom continued to cry" said Edge sounded panicked._

_"So what?" Said John._

_"Come now, maybe you can help" said Edge._

_"Trish here with me," said John._

_"How can that be? Dammit" said Edge._

_"She escaped, and look for me, I think" said John, "Come to my aunt's apartment, and bring all the clothes from Trish"_

_"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes" Edge said, "Send the address and number your aunt's apartment through a text message"_  
_"Alright" said John._

_A few minutes later, Edge, Randy, Lita, and Ashley came. While Candice and Victoria still in Plaza, to make her mom be calm._

_"Is she okay?" Lita said._

_"She looks very pretty" said Ashley._

_"Yeah, she's" Edge said. As for Randy, he could not speak. He just looked at Trish with awe. He thinks John is a very lucky man._

_John saw Randy continues to pay attention to Trish. But he did not mind._

_"And what about the mother Trish?" Said John._

_"She kept crying, and apologizing has forced Trish" said Randy._

_"I was glad when her mother said something like it," said Ashley._

_"Maybe she has realized" said Edge._

_"Maybe you'll be there to ask the blessing?" Lita said, "I mean, can you explain how much you love Trish"_

_"I'm not sure, maybe she'll kill me when she knew I was with her daughter" said John._

_"Trish will not allow it," said Randy._

_"You mean Trish will go with us?" Said John._

_"Of course, she is the main role here" said Lita._

_"In fact, she not awakened" Ashely said._

_"I'm here" said a girl, they turned and saw Trish was already awake._

_John immediately went to Trish, "Are you okay barbie doll?" Said John._

_"Yes," said Trish, "Hey, good to see you all" said Trish smiles_

_"Same here" said Lita._

_"So are we going?" Said Ashley._

_"Yeah," said Trish._

_"Did you hear us?" Said Randy._

_"From a few minutes ago" said Trish._

_"All right, let's go" said John._

_..._

_Trish has been in the Plaza with John. She didn't even let go of her wedding dress, yet. When she had been in the building, her mom ran quietly and hugged Trish._

_"Oh sweetheart, where are you?" Says Mrs. Stratigias._

_"Sorry, mom" said Trish._

_"No, I'm sorry that force you" says Mrs. Stratigias._

_"Mom, this is John" says Trish. John's heart beat faster at the sight of her mother's expression._

_"You're John Cena?" Says Mrs. Statigias._

_"Yes, I'm John Cena" said John._

_"I should have known you were with my daughter," said Mrs. Stratigias._

_"I love your daughter" said John._

_"Honestly, I do n't ever want to hear it," said Mrs. Stratigias, "I want to Patricia with the right guy"_

_"I can not promise a wonderful future for your daughter, but I can make your daughter feel happy when with me, I was not the right man for your daughter, but I will try to be the best boyfriend she's ever had" says John ._

_"So many girls in this world, why do you have to pick my daughter?" Says Mrs. Stratigias._

_"I don't know why" said John, "But God had a reason for bringing me to your daughter"_

_"What do you want from my daughter?" Says Mrs. Stratigias._

_"I don't want anything, except a sincere love for me" said John._

_"My daughter has been retired as a wrestler, she would not have much time for you, because you're going to be traveling with WWE" said Mrs. Stratigias, "I'm not sure your long distance relationship will work out, like most couples, they would break up for reasons of loss of communication"_

_"I'm don't going to let it happen, just give me a chance to be with your daughter" said John._

_"Please" Trish said with a look of pleading. Then Mr. Stratigias to them._

_"Give this guy a chance already" said Mr. Stratigias, "I'm sure he's a good man"_

_"I want to Patricia happy" says Mrs. Stratigias._

_"Patricia will be happy when with John, our daughter has grown up" said Mr. Stratigias._

_Mrs. Stratigias thought for a moment, "I'll give you a chance, but if you wasted my daughter, never asked for one more chance" said Mrs. Stratigias._

_Trish grinned, "Thanks mom, I love you" said Trish._

_"Love you too" said Mrs. Stratigias. Then Trish saw Diana standing in the corner of the building and smiled, she giving a big smile on Diana._

End of Flashback

Trish smiled a little. She will always remember that moment. Trish glanced at the clock, and put the laptop in bed. When it's late at night, she should have locked the door of the afternoon, but she forgot it. She walked slowly down the stairs.

"I should have locked the door from the earlier" Trish said a little annoyed. Actually she's a little scared to live alone at home during the night. But when the morning until the afternoon there was a housekeeper who would help her.

When Trish was just wearing a tight white tank top and panties, she plans to sleep, but failed. She has been right in front of the door, when the door would lock. She heard footsteps outside, footsteps came closer.

"Oh my god, what's that?" Trish whispered frantically, "What should I do" Trish started looking for something to be used as a weapon. And he found an umbrella in the corner. She hiding behind the door and continue to pray.

"Oh Jesus Christ, protect me" Trish said in the heart. Slowly the door opened, and Trish ready to hit. Trish saw the shadow of the big man had entered her house. Without thinking, she swung her umbrella and hit the man.

Trish POV

I stopped hitting when I heard him groan. Not out of pity, but I know that voice. I turned on the light and was very surprised to see John lying in pain. And I know that what I had done.

"Oh my god, is that you, John?" I said, I crouched down and see the state of John. "Are you okay?"

"How can I okay when you hit me hard" says John.

I held his head, "I'm sorry, I thought it was burglars" I said. "And it's your fault, you're going to go home but you don't tell me"

He tried to get up, "I want to make a surprise" says John, him was standing upright.

"And it works" I said.

He smiles, "I miss you" He said quietly, and then he hugged me. When he said that, at that moment I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Miss you too" I said, I hugged hugged him back. I pulled away from the hug. I reached up and kissed him lightly. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah, the journey back home was very tiring" said John.

I his neck hugging, "You can get a shower and then I'll massaging you" I said a little teasing.

John grinned, "Really? Was it sexy massage?" Said John.

I laughed softly, "Maybe" I said.

"Okay, I'll get a shower now, then I can get a sexy massage, right?" Said John.

"Yeah" I said, and then he kissed my cheek, I smiled.

...

John had to get a quick shower. I didn't know he was a quick shower because of fatigue or because they want a sexy massage. Well, but I didn't care about it. If it makes my man happy, I'm happy too.

"Come on Trish doing right now," said John, he was on his stomach on our bed. I held my laughter at this, this is slightly ridiculous, I went to my dresser to get a massage oil. "I'm waiting"

"I'm coming" I said, I was sitting next to John. I spilled a slightly massage oil on the palm of my hand and rub my hands for a while. I slowly began massaging John's back, but I did not see any reaction.

"Oh Trish, it was very good" said John suddenly, I stifle a laugh again. "Yeah, there, massage more powerful, oh yeah"

I bent down slightly, "Did you like it?" I whispered.

John turned his face to me, "Yeah, this is what I need" John whispered.

Suddenly, he pulled me. He spun, so I was under him. I smiled a little. I really miss this time with John.

Slowly he stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes, so enjoy it. A few seconds later, I felt John's lips against mine. He pressed our lips, and kissed me passionately. The longer I feel John's body temperature gets hot. And I know, tonight will be our pleasure in bed.

* * *

Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**All Day With You**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I woke up from my deep sleep. I smiled a little remembering what happened last night. Is it a dream? If it's a dream I don't want it to end.

I turned around and saw John was not in bed. I also see all of our clothes were scattered has gone. Perhaps John had brought. I got up and felt my head was so heavy. Is it daylight?

I walked slowly into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Cold water touching my skin feels very good. I want to clean myself quickly and look for John, he always suddenly disappear like a ghost.

I descended the stairs quickly and hope to find John in the kitchen or elsewhere. But unfortunately, I didn'tt find him in the kitchen. And my stomach began to struggle and beg for food.

I took the bread butter sugar, and insert it in the microwave. I also made a pot of coffee and mix with the cream, I don't like coffee black. I take a seat and start enjoying my breakfast, alone.

Suddenly I felt a huge palms close my eyes. At first I was shocked and thought it was a robber or thief. But I smile when I hear him whisper.

"Don't yell, just give your love so that no one gets hurt" He whispered, and made thousands of butterflies flying in my stomach.

"John?" I am make sure that it was him.

"You're looking for John?" He said, I laughed softly. I removed his hand from my eyes and turned around, and it was John.

"You can't fool me" I say arrogant. He laughed and took a seat beside me.

"Sorry to leave you" said John, he held my hand tightly.

I smiled, "It's okay, where are you?" I said.

"Just walking around, I was bored while waiting for you to wake up" He said he never had the heart to wake me up.

"Uh-huh, I understand," I said.

"Hmmm ... a few days ago, I met a baby girl, she's very beautiful" Said John, I know he loved kids.

"Yeah, so?" I said.

"Do you not want to have a baby?" He said. Does he mean he wants a baby?

I narrowed my eyes, "You mean?" I said.

"Yeah, you know that men can't get pregnant, right?" Said John.

I laughed, "Uh-huh" I said.

"And only women can get pregnant, right?" Said John, he is made me confused.

"Yeah, I know" I said, "So the point is?"

"So the point is, I want a baby" said John. Is he kidding?, Even we were not married and he wants a baby.

"A baby?" I said, this really surprised me.

"Yeah," said John.

"I don't know, I mean we were not married, and I wanted to have a baby after I married" I said, "Sorry to make you hurt, but I can not"

"I knew you would say it, it's okay" said John. I looked at his face, and I could see that he was very disappointed.

"Are you okay?" I said, I feel guilty, but I don't want to have a baby before I was married.

"I'm okay" He said, his voice sounded sad,

"Oh, don't like it" I said, I touched his face.

"Seriously, I'm okay" He said. I smiled, then I pulled the light kiss. However, the longer, the kiss was getting hot and passionate. John's hand resting on the back of my neck and pressed our lips. I groaned when his tongue massaging mine. But the kiss is interrupted, when we heard the bell rings. I pulled away from the kiss and looked at John for a moment.

"I'll get it" said John, he got up and gave me a light kiss. Then he went to open the door. A few minutes later he came back with a large bouquet of flowers.

"For you," said John, he handed me a bouquet of flowers.

"From who?" I said, I put a bouquet of flowers on the table.

"I don't know" said John sounded not care. I know he's jealous.

I found a note tucked in between the flowers. I took and opened the note. I hope this is from my family or maybe Lita or my best friends.

_Dear Trish Stratus_

_Hey, I hope you like this bouquet. I am a big fan of you since your debut in 2000. Maybe you're surprised that I know where you live. But calm down, I'm not a stalker. I just hope you have a nice day. Love you ..._

_Peter Anderson_

"Peter Anderson, Name a good" I said, I put note on the table. Then John came up to me and read the note.

"What the hell is this?" John said, he threw the note.

"What?" I said, I put all the flowers in the vase which had been filled with water cooler.

"How dare these bastards say that he loves you" said John, "Does he know that you're going out with John Cena?"

I laughed softly, "Maybe he knows" I said.

"He should not speak like this," said John, he started to get a little angry.

"He just a fan, even thousands of male fans, has said that he loves me, it doesn't matter, I'm happy with it" I said.

"But I don't like it, it makes me jealous" said John, I turned to him and looked at him.

I smiled at him, "Don't overdo it" I said, and then he came up to me and kissed me.

"Trish" I turned around and saw Mandy standing with both hands her waist. She was my housekeeper, I assume she as my aunt. She was 44 years old.

"You're here?" Said John.

"How many times I've said don't ever kiss in a public place" Mandy said irritably.

"This is not a public place, it's home" I said.

"I know, but to be here and I'll be around the house until the sun goes down" said Mandy, she took all the dirty dishes and wash them.

"Forget about her, to where were we?" Said John, I smiled. Then I pulled his face and kissed him.

"Damn" said John was shocked when he heard Mandy hit the table.

"Can you not disturb my job?" Said Mandy.

"We don't disturb you're job" I said, I pushed John away.

Mandy sighed, "You can walk around, these days very bright" Mandy said, her back on all the plates.

"You get that Mandy" said John, and he pulled me. And we headed for our room to change clothes.

...

John and I take a walk around. Our house is not too far from the tourist attractions. You can find cafes everywhere, boutiques in every corner, salons on every block. And the coolest thing you can find Victoria's Secret here. I really like Victoria's Secret, I'm really crazy about their products. And it's one of the reasons John loved all my underwear.

I wear skinny jeans, and wearing a white tank top plus with a leather jacket. I let my blonde hair straggling on my shoulder. And to equate height John, I'm wearing a high heels. I also have a wallet in my hand, and I don't forget to wear sunglasses. As for John, he's wearing a shirt that showed every form of his muscles, which makes it look hot. He was also wearing a jeans and sunglasses. Maybe every girl who saw me would feel very jealous of me.

He gripped my hand tightly, as if I was going to go. But I liked it, it made me feel special. I turned to him and smiled a little.

When we were going through a cafe. I saw a bunch of girls who are discussing and looked at me and John. I don't know what they are talking about. But they were as amazed at John.

Then suddenly, they all went to John and pulled John from me. I just gaped in confusion. They think they are?. Each one of them to ask for autographs and photos. John turned to me and smiled. He pulled me, and wrapped his arms my waist.

"You guys still dating?" I heard a girl asked in a tone of envy.

"Yeah, of course," said John proud.

"You had a very long date, are not you bored?" I heard one of them speak. Damn, they got me annoyed.

"No, I'm don't get bored" said John, "Sorry, I must go with my girl"

John pulled me away from the bunch of girls. It makes me relieved. John still wrapping my arms waist. Then he kissed my cheek.

"You're so adorable when pouting" said John, he pulled me and kissed me again.

"Really?, are not they more adorable" I said.

"No, I don't like skinny girls with small tits, I don't like it," said John, so he meant I, oh forget it. "I like girls like you, athletic and" he cleared his throat, I wonder what he would say. "And having big tits" Already I guess he would say that. He really made me feel ashamed.

"Shut up" I said, I hit his arm.

John laughed, "And that sexy ass" he said again. I feel my face was flushed.

"You flushed" said John, he began to laugh.

"Stop talking about my tits and my ass, or ..." He didn't let me finish my words.

"Or what?" John said mockingly.

I'm starting to get annoyed, "Or you will never touch them again" I said with a threatening tone.

"What?" Said John.

"Yeah, you can not touch them again" I said, this time I'll win.

"Okay, I will not talk about it," said John, I smiled. "You get it"

I laughed softly, "Well, how do you work this time?" I asked.

"Everything is good, but I always remember when you were there," said John.

"Oh, I've retired a few years ago," I said, "You should have got used to it"

"I've tried but I can not" said John.

"Uh-huh, I understand," I said. Not far away, I saw Victoria's Secret. I want to make sure if there underwear, new arrivals.

"I want to buy something" I said.

"Okay" said John, and I pulled him into the Victoria's Secret boutique. "You want to buy underwear?"

"Uh-huh" I said. I look around and see so many underwear, with the new model. I took a few minutes to choose, and I have had 4 pairs of underwear, and 2 bikinis. Maybe one day I'm going to need a bikini.

"Did you get what you want?" Said John, after we came out of the Victoria's Secret boutique.

"Yup" I said.

"Are you hungry?" Said John, I looked at the clock on my phone, it was already lunchtime.

"Yeah, I could feel that I was hungry, want to eat something?" I asked.

"Of course, we need to eat" said John.

...

We've been in a cafe. At lunch like this every cafes is always full. But fortunately, we get a table.

We each had spaghetti in front of us. I always miss at lunch with John. I also really miss John cuisine. After I retired he had rarely even never cooked for me. Of course, he was busy.

"How Edge and Randy?" I said.

"They're good, no remarkable change" said John.

I laughed softly, "Really?" I said.

"Really" said John.

"I miss them" I said, last time I saw them when I went back for one night in 2008.

"When will you come with me?" Said John, he always asked me to travel with him and WWE. But I always said no, because I have a lot of work.

"I don't know, I have a lot of photo shoots" I said, "I ask only 4 days off to make myself better"

"Don't you get rejected all offers of photo shoots?" Said John.

"Then what should I do? When I refused all offers of photo shoots" I said, "I need money to finance my life"

John sighed, "If one day you become my wife, stop being a model" says John, "I'll buy you all the contents of the Victoria's Secret" I laughed. "You know that guy?" John said suddenly.

I turned around, "Which one?" I said.

"It was wearing a gray shirt" says John.

I saw a man sitting not far from us. He kept looking at me, I don't even know him. He has blue eyes, but not as bright as John's. He has muscle, but not as big as John. He is taller than John. Blond hair, who deliberately styled messy, and looks cool. He continued to look at me with his blue eyes.

* * *

Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moment Like This**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I don't know what he was seeing. Is he a fan of John, or my fan. I don't care who he idolized. But his gaze made me a little scared. His gaze was so sharp and cold.

"Who the hell is he, why did he keep looking at you?" John said with a slightly exasperated tone.

I turned to John, "I don't know, I never met him before," I said.

"You really don't recognize him?" Said John.

"No" I said.

"Then let's get out of here, this all makes me uncomfortable" says John, he got up and grabbed my hand. As we walked and passed him, his eyes kept following me. His gaze really made me scared.

...

Me and John have go back home before sunset. I bought a dozen donuts, for I give it to Mandy. If I come home from work before the night, I always bought her a cake.

"I'm going upstairs" says John.

"Okay" I said, I kissed him, and then he went upstairs.

"Mandy" I shouted, making sure she was still in the house. "Mandy where are you?"

"I'm here" Mandy Shouts from the rear garden. Then I went into the back garden, I saw she was watering the plants that are there. "What?"

"It's for Rose and Jasmine" I said, showing boxes of donuts. Rose and Jasmine is the daughter of Mandy. When I am lonely I always ask them to play to my house. Rose is 14 years old, while Jasmine is 12 years old.

"Oh, thank you, just laying on the kitchen counter, I'll be home in a few minutes," said Mandy.

"Okay, enjoy your night" I said. When up the stairs, I heard Mandy called me. "What?"

"No, just wanted to say thank you and see you tomorrow," said Mandy.

I smiled, "Okay, see you tomorrow," I said, and Mandy left the house. I entered the room and found John was asleep. I glanced at him briefly and went to get a shower.

...

After 30 minutes I took a shower. I didn't find John again in bed. He disappeared again. I quickly dressed and drying my hair. Then I walked downstairs and finding John was watching TV. I approached him.

"Hey, Barbie doll" says John, he pulled so I sat down beside him. Then he buried his nose in my hair. I laughed because it seemed amused. "You have to wash your hair?"

John eventually stop his actions, "Yeah, do you like the smell?" I said. I saw he thought for a moment, and then he buried his nose in my hair again and made me laugh.

"Yeah, you smell so good" said John.

I smiled, "Thank you, babe" I said, I gave him a light kiss.

"You're welcome" said John, "Btw, I'm going back to work on Saturday"

"Saturday?" I said. Today is Thursday. And he left only three days to be with me. Honestly, it makes me feel sad. Our work is different, makes us very rare to see. Even when Christmas and New Year, he only has two days for me. It was really cliche. But I don't want to show that I am very saddened by it.  
"Yeah," said John, "Then I'll go home two weeks later," I knew he was trying to make me feel happy, but it didn' work.

I lowered my face and hold back my tears. I don't know why I would always cry when John said that. Every day, if John were not home I tried to convince myself that he will not do anything. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't work.

"Are you okay?" Said John.

"I'm fine" I said, I could hear my voice became hoarse.

"But your voice sounds different, tell me what makes you sad?" John started to force me. I think to say all that I feel for this. I looked up and saw he had a worried look on his face.

"Actually, I was really confused by this, I mean every time you leave home, I always tried to convince myself that you're not going to do anything out there without me" I said, tears welling up my eyes. "But sometimes it worked, sometimes it did doesn't work. I was really afraid that you'll find a girl better than me, and you're going to throw me, I was really scared by it"

Without I knowing it, had a lot of tears coming out of my eyes. The more I hold back the tears that would come out, the more I feel the pain in I chest. I wish all I anxieties will soon disappear, as I talked to John.

John looked at me, "Why do you say that?" Said John, and he pulled me in a bear hug. "You know how much I love you, and you know that I love you more than anything in this world, I even love you more than my life"

I pushed John away, "I know that, but the humans have a nature of bored, and maybe someday you will get bored with me" I said.

"No, never" John said in a firm voice. "I don't want to hear it again Trish, I promise you, I will always make you believe in me"

"I don't need a promise, which I need is proof" I said, he's grasp my hand.

"I have not been able to prove anything to you for now, but this much is clear you are my true love" says John. Thousands of butterflies start flying in my stomach. "Don't cry anymore, I hate to see you cry" he started to wipe my tears.

"Don't ever do stupid things when I'm not with you" I said.

John smiled, "Yes ma'am, believe me" said John, and he pulled me in a deep and passionate kiss. I could feel that the kiss was genuine, not a kiss of lust.

"Why are you so skinny?" Said John between our kiss, I pushed him.

"What did you say?" I said, I have been on a diet to keep my weight remained normal.

"I feel, you have lost your weight too much" said John. I really don't understand men, if we have excess weight they will comment. And if we have a balanced weight or even underweight. They will also be commented.

"Really? I have a small waist, all women want to have a small waist like mine,"I said.

He laughed softly, "I know, but when viewed from the side, your body look thinner" said John.

"That's what I always wanted, it was the capital for a model" I said. Of course, all models must have a body that is super slim and sexy.

"When are you going to stop being a model?" Said John. Have hundreds or even thousands of times he said it. It makes me tired.

"I don't know, maybe until I'm bored" I said. Before I wrestled I was a model. And I love the world of modeling.

"You know, I felt sick when I saw the magazine, with you as the cover girl," said John.

"Why? Is not that nice "I said.

"You have to look at all of it's cover and all of the photo shoot of you, most of you are wearing underwear, bikini, and lingerie" said John, "and your half-naked"

"Are not you half-naked while wrestling" I said.

"But I'm different, I'm a guy, I don't have breasts as big as yours" said John.

"I know" I said, I don't want to argue with John. "But when I became a Victoria's Secret model would not that be cool?"

"Huh, not at all" said John, "Stop talking about Victoria's Secret" says John. He got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Okay, I will not" I said, I followed him.

Then I saw him checking out all the contents of the refrigerator. I squint, maybe he's hungry.

"What are you looking for?" I said, I approached him.

"I'm hungry" said John, "Can we order something?"

"No" I said, "Mandy must have provided materials to be cooked" I check every bowl in the refrigerator. My guess right, I found the salmon that has been cut and the previous season. I also found a potato that has been boiled.

"Sit there and let me cook" I said.

"Yes ma'am" said John. Then I started grilling some salmon. I also mashing boiled potatoes, but before I go back boiled all the potatoes. I just made salmon and mashed potatoes.

"This sir" I said, I gave John a plate of salmon and mashed potatoes.

"Thank you babe" John kissed my cheek. I saw him take a beer from the fridge.

"There is no beer" I grabbed it and throw beer cans in the trash.

"But ..." I don't let John finish his words.

"No buts, go sit down and finish your dinner, you'll get a glass of mineral water" I said. He was very happy to have a beer while eating, it makes me very upset.

"But mineral water, not like beer" says John, he sat in a chair with a upset.

"But it's good for your skin" I said, I pour mineral water in a glass.

We started eating. Although John seemed annoyed. But he would make me more upset when drinking too much beer. Moreover the beer is not good for your health if too frequent consumption.

"Tomorrow will begin photo shoot" I said.

"What?" Said John a little surprised.

"I start work again tomorrow, my holiday is complete" I said.

"And what about me?" Said John.

"I don't know" I said, "If you want to come with me, it's not a problem"

"No, I don't want to come with you" said John.

"Then you keep the house tomorrow, I would say that Mandy could go home before lunch," I said.

"You're so have the heart with me" said John.

"I'll be home early tomorrow, I promise" I said, "It only takes a couple of times photo shoot and finished"

"Okay, after lunch you'd have to go home" said John.

"Yes sir," I said.

"Hmm ... I have something for you" said John with a happy face.

"Really? I want to see that "I said.

"Wait here" he got up and went up the stairs. Maybe he will take something in the room.

A few minutes later John came back. I don't see John bring something. Or he hid it or maybe he was just teasing me. Then he came up to me, and gave me a hair tie.

"John, if you mean something is a hair tie, it really drives me crazy" I said, "And this is mine, don't joke"

"I'm just asking you to tie your hair, then you can see what I am going to give you" said John. I sighed softly, then I tie my hair.

"It is, then?" I said.

"Come" said John, and he held my shoulders and guided me. Then he stopped right in front of a large mirror.

"You asked me to reflect?" I ask, this has made me a bit confused.

"No," said John, "Now close your eyes"

"Now?" I said.

"Yeah," said John. Then I closed my eyes tightly. I don't know what he's doing. But I could feel dis was playing with my ears.

"John, don't mess with me" I said.

"I didn't do it," said John.

"Well, now you can open your eyes" I opened my eyes slowly. I don't find any change from me. But wait? I saw a pair of diamond ear stud in my ears. Did John give it to me?

"You like it?" Said John. I'm just quiet, it's don't like me. I look different, but this is very good. I really like these ear stud. Very simple and look beautiful.

I smiled, "They are so beautiful, I love it" I said, I kept staring at myself in the mirror.

"I'm happy if you like it, although the price of ear stud is not expensive, and these ear stud are not made in France" said John, he rested his chin on my shoulder. "Someday I'll buy a more expensive ear stud, and have a diamond more beautiful"

"No, this is enough, you're too indulgent me" I said, he's always trying to give me a gift. But I never gave him a gift.

"I'm happy to do it, it makes me happy" said John. I just smiled at him from the mirror. "You're beautiful"

"Thanks" I said. Then I reversed body, and hugged John tightly. "I promise I will not disappoint you" I buried my face in his neck. And I could smell the perfume of John. He always smelled so good.

John pulled away from the hug. He pressed our foreheads. As such, I have always felt hundreds of butterflies flying in my stomach. He smiled at me.

"I love you" whispered John.

I smiled, "I love you more" I whispered. John smiled at me. Then he pulled me in hot and passionate kiss. I'm always waiting for moments like this with John.

* * *

Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Time**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Oh John!" I screamed when I had reached a orgasm . I could hear the breath of John, the weight after he reachesorgasm .

Me and John have a little sex in the bathroom. When I take a bath, he suddenly came in and asked to take a shower together. At first none of us were aroused. However I tease John and make him get hard.

"Can you stand?" John whispered, he still hugged me tightly. Because I had lost my balance.

"Yeah," I said softly. Then John let go of its grip.

I can still feel my heart skipped a beat. I was already wet, but I feel more wet after having sex. I took a towel and dried my body. I had to quickly prepare myself. At 10 I've had to do some photo shoots. I don't want to waste my time in the bathroom with John.

...

I descended the stairs after dressing and make up. I hold I high heels, I also hold my wallet. I saw John have breakfast first. Then on the other hand, I saw Mandy dust that is in the living room.

"Hey," I said to John, I kissed his lips lightly.

"Hey," said John. I sat in a chair and wearing my shoes. "Are you going to breakfast?"

"Of course," I said, I bite I wheat bread.

"You will go home after lunch, right?" Said John.

"Uh-huh, don't worry I will go home soon" I said, I drink my orange juice. "I'm going now, bye"

"Bye" said John, he kissed I lightly. "Be careful" I smiled and nodded. I left John, and headed for the garage.

"Mandy, I'll go" I said, I hugging Mandy.

"Okay, be careful, sweet" Mandy said.

"Bye" I waved my hands on Mandy when I was in the car.

...

I drove on the highway at medium speed. When these roads are not too bad. I can enjoy my trip to the studio. From my house to the studio takes about 30 minutes if the traffic. But not stuck like this, I only need 20 minutes. It saves 10 minutes.

Once I got to the studio, I parked my car. With a leisurely pace, I entered the studio. Once I actually have been in the studio. I see everyone is busy, there is a check lighting, check the camera, and check the wardrobe.

"Good morning," I greeted them.

"Good morning," they all said.

"Okay, we will soon be doing a photo shoot in a few minutes" Shouts Jack the photographer.

"Trish over here, time for me to dress you" She said she was a makeup artist. She also always prepare all the dresses that will be worn during a photo shoot. But this time I didn't use the dress, but the bikini. I did a photo shoots for a women's fitness magazine.

"Yes ma'am" I said. Then he gave me a dark blue bikini.

"Wear it, then I will help you to dress up" said Emma. I immediately put on a bikini and went back to Emma. When she started to help me dress up, I saw the same man as in the café yesterday. I narrowed my eyes and see him closely. I remember that guy who was in the café yesterday. What is he doing here?  
I glanced at him several times. And he still has the look of a cold and sharp. And he's still staring at me. I don't know what I've done so he looked at me like that.

"You know that guy?" I asked Emma.

"Which one?" Said Emma.

"The one sitting on the couch alone" I said.

"Oh, it's a studio owner's nephew, his uncle asked him to keep the studio for a while" She said she started to make my hair into curls.

"Oh," I said simply.

When I do a photo shoot, he continued to have an eye on me. And it really makes me awkward and nervous. He continued to pay attention to me, every time I moved, I could feel his eyes following me.

"Trish your eyes should be focused on the camera," said Jack. I really can't concentrate, with him kept staring at me.

"Okay, sorry" I said.

When finished photo shoot, I quickly came out of the studio. But I was very surprised to see him leaning on my car. Now I have to rack my brain to oust him. I approached him, and his eyes still on me.

"Excuse me, can you get out of my car" I said trying to be very polite. But he was silent and didn't move, "Please"

He looked at me again with a sharp gaze, "This is your car?" He said I was a bit dumbfounded to hear his voice.

_"Damn, he has a sexy voice"_ I told myself. He has a masculine voice, like the voice of John.

"Yes" I said, and then he withdrew and went back into the studio without saying anything.

"A strange man" I said softly, and then I went and drove on the highway that started jammed.

...

I've got home after lunch. Before going home, I stopped at a restaurant for lunch. Photo shoots today that it has made all my energy out.

I sighed softly and closed the car door. I went into the house and didn't find John. As I sat on the couch I heard the bell ring. Spontaneously, I got up and opened the door.

"Good afternoon" said a courier carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Good afternoon, can I help you?" I said.

"Is this true residence Tris Stratus?" Said the courier was checking out a small paper that he was holding.

"Yes, it's me" I said.

"This" said the courier gave me a bouquet of flowers.

"For me?" I said.

"Yes, you need a signature here" said the courier. Then I signature on a paper. "Thank you, excuse me"

"You're welcome" I said. Then the courier was leaving my home.

"Who?" I turned around and was surprised to see John was standing behind me.

"You surprised me" I said. I sat on the couch and put a bouquet of flowers.

"You get a bouquet of flowers again?" John said he saw my bouquet.

"Yeah," I said. Then I checked out the flowers and found a note. I opened the note and read it.

_Dear Trish Stratus_

_I hope your day enjoyable. You should know that I always love you, whatever you are doing. Love you..._

_Peter Anderson_

"From who?" Said John. He took the note from me hand. "Bastard, he again"

"It looks like him again" I said. I took a bouquet of flowers and took it to the kitchen.

"Who is the real Peter Anderson?" Said John.

"I don't know, he just said that he was a fan of me, that's all" I said, I put all the flowers in the vase which had been filled with cold water.

"But every word like you were his girlfriend" said John with a sound exasperated.

I sighed, "You're too much, he's just a fan" I said. Then I felt a strong pair of arms hugging me from behind. I could feel his arm that embraced me tightly. He put his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm just afraid of losing you" John whispered, "You're just for me, and you'll always be my barbie doll"

I smiled broadly. Then he reversed my body so that it is him. Both my arms hugging his neck. He looked at me, and started kissing me. I pulled away and kissed his chest. And I saw my lips stamp on John's shirt.

"You did it again" says John, he saw my lips stamp, at his shirt.

"Sorry" I said. After photo shoot finished I didn't remove my thick make-up, because I was too nervous there.

"I see you are using a different color of lipstick" said John.

"Uh-huh, I had forgotten to remove my make-up" I said, "I was too hasty"

Then I thought to tell John that I met the same man as in the cafe. But I was a little scared, he was in confuse with my fan who continue to send me a bouquet of flowers. And if I told him the incident when in the studio, maybe his head will explode. But if I don't tell this, I will continue to feel afraid.

"John was something I wanted to tell you," I said, I saw the expression on his face changed.

"What's that?" Said John.

"I met a man who was at the cafe yesterday" I said, I am very confused even for stringing words.

"You mean?" John said confused.

"The man at the cafe yesterday in the studio when I do a photo shoot" I say, finally I've found the right words.

"You mean you saw him again?" Said John.

I nodded, "Yeah," I said.

"Did he hurt you?" John said with a worried tone.

"He didn't hurt me, but he still has a sharp and cold stares at me, I don't know what I've done so he looked at me like that, I never even met him before, this really makes me scared, I'm scared if he will hurt me ... "

"Ssshhhh ... slow down when you talk" said John tried to make me calm.

"But I'm really scared" I said.

"Calm down, no one person who can hurt you" said John, "Because I will always keep you forever"

I smiled a little "Thank you" I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. When I was in the arms of John it always makes me feel good.

"You don't need to be thanked, that's what I need to do to make my girl stay safe" John whispered. Every John whispered to me, it always makes me the creeps. And I like the sensation.

Then I saw someone who was running in the backyard. I don't know what the creature was. Is it an alien? Ghosts? or just my imagination. I pulled away from the hug.

"I like to see someone in the backyard " I said.

"Really?" John said, "Maybe we should check"

"Are you serious? What if it was an alien or a ghost?" I said.

"Come on Trish, don't like kids" said John.

"Okay" I said. Then John and I headed the backyard and look around. But we didn't find any, maybe it's just my imagination.

"I didn't find anything here, everything is fine, no aliens or ghosts" says John, he came to me.

"Maybe it's a zombie" I said.

"You watch too much Resident Evil, it makes you believe that there are zombies" said John.

"Maybe you're right" I said. I was always watching Resident Evil. In fact I always repeat that movie every night before I sleep.

"Let's go" said John, he wrapped his arms around me. When going back, I saw the bushes move. It could not have winds that drive them. I'm pretty sure, that there was someone besides us in this house.

"What's that?" I said quietly.

"I don't know" said John in a tone so low. Then the bushes moved again, as if someone was moving them.

"I tell you, there is someone here" I said feeling a little irritated.

"Maybe I should check it," said John.

"What if it was zombies, they will eat your brain" I said softly.

"Think realistically" said John. I'm just quiet. Slowly John approached the bushes.

"Hey good afternoon" A young man came out of the bushes.

"Damn" John said softly, maybe he was surprised.

"Bryan, what are you doing here?" I said.

"I took the ball into your home" said Bryan showed the ball to me and John.

"How'd you get in here?" Said John.

"I climbed over the fence of your house" Bryan said, "Eric, Mike, and Josh, asked me to take it, they're playing ball.

"You play with them?" Said John.

"No, but they'll let me play with them if I take this ball of your home" Bryan said innocently. He was 8 years old.

John looked at me, "I think we have to approach them" says John.

"Okay" I said.

"No, they're afraid of you Uncle John" said Bryan.

"Who cares" said John, and John hold Bryan, and out of the house, I follow.

"Are you looking for this?" John shouted at the three boys were waiting outside the house.

"Bryan, I've told you not to get caught by their" Mike said with annoyance.

"I caught them" says John.

"We're not going to bring you to play with us anymore" says Eric.

"Bryan you're so annoying" Josh said, "I would say this to mom" Josh and Bryan are brothers.

John sighed quietly, "We can play together in the backyard, and then after that you could have dinner with me," said John, "But first you have to ask permission to your mom"

"Are you not going to hit us like you do on the Big Show?" Says Eric.

John laughed, "Of course not, I'm not as bad as you think" said John, "After dinner, I'll give you a gift"

"Woahh, is that correct?" Said Mike.

"It's cool," said Josh.

"I will ask permission to mom now," said Bryan, he ran toward his house.

"Me too." Said three boys, they all ran back to their house and ask permission their moms.

John wraps his arm around me, "Looks like you have to buy gifts and lots of cake and candies to them" he kissed my cheek.

"Okay, just for today" I said.

* * *

Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

**You'll Be Safe With Me**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

I have to go home, after buying a few gifts, candies and cakes. I didn't hear screams or anything. But I heard the laughter of John. What might they have been having fun without me? I put all my groceries on the kitchen counter. Then I headed the backyard. I see them all swimming. We do have a pool. I thought they were going to play football or baseball.

I just smiled at John. I've never seen him as happy as it is. He had a wide smile. Maybe he really wants a baby. And maybe I'll give him a baby, but someday. Honestly, every time I wake up, I wish John would propose me. I was hoping for about a year, but my expectations have not come true. We've been dating a long time, and we will grow old. I don't want to spend my life just for a date, with no clear purpose.

I just smiled diverge, as I remember it. Should I tell John are like these 'John, we have been dating for a long time, would you propose me?'. I will not say anything like that to John. And if John has not propose me next year, I don't know what will happen. Even my mom has to wonder, when John would propose me. I just always say 'Maybe he's not ready to commit'. Well, at least now my mom knows, how John loved me.

"Trish, will you join us?" Shouted John.

I leaned on the door, "No, have fun, I'm going to cook" I said to him.

"Okay, I love you" Shouts John.

I smiled, "Love you too" I said, then I went in the house.

Tonight I don't cook something special. Only Beef Steaks, with mashed potatoes, asparagus, and corn cob. And I also made vegetable soup. I don't know if they're going to like this soup, but I'll rant if they say that my soup tasted bad.

...

I descended the stairs quickly when the sun had set. I have not seen them out of the pool. Are they going to keep swimming until morning?. Even John had to go back to work tomorrow. I don't even have kid, but I have to take care of the neighborhood kids. Come on, why it started to make me feel annoyed.

"Until when are you going to swim?" I shouted.

"We'll get out of here" said John.

"But now I'm hungry" said Mike holding his stomach.

"You can eat after you get a shower" I said with a hand on my hip.

"Did you cook something special tonight aunt Trish?" Josh said as he passed me.

"Of course, I cook a lot of vegetables for you" I said.

"Oh no," said Bryan.

"Oh yes" I said.

"We better get a shower shortly before her horns appear" John said, and he asked all the children to the bathroom to get a shower. But wait, what did he mean by 'before her horns appear'. Did he tell you that I am the devil?.

"You're don't going to get anything from me tonight Cena"

...

At dinner, I didn't talk much about John. His attention was focused solely on children. Perhaps you could say, he didn't think that I'm here. It has shown a bad start. They're all just children of our neighbors, and he gave much attention to them. And what if we had our own children? maybe he would ignore me.

"Are we going to get gifts after dinner?" Said Eric.

"Of course, you'll even get the candies and cakes" said John.

"It's cool," said Bryan.

"Really?" Said Mike.

"Really" said John, he glanced at me.

"Why do you not speak much aunt Trish?" Josh said to me. John glanced at me again.

"No, I just don't have a topic to talk about" I said.

...

"Thanks for dinner, gifts, candies and cakes" said Josh, he hugged me.

"You're welcome" I said.

"Thank you Aunt Trish and Uncle John" says Mike, Bryan, Eric, and Josh.

John smiled, "Come on, it's time I take you back home" said John.

"Okay" said Bryan.

"Good night" I said.

"Good night" they said, except John. Then John brought them back to their homes. As for me, I wash all the dishes. John will get back to work tomorrow, and tomorrow I will be overtime for the photo shoot outside the city.

John POV

When I had taken all the boys back to their homes. Soon I also back home. I locked the door and look for Trish. But I heard something fall and break. I'm not mistaken, I heard something break. I quickened my pace. And I found Trish to be in the kitchen.

"What was that?" I said a little worried. Then I see the broken plate scattered everywhere. She had dropped a plate and broke it.

"It's just a plate" said relaxing. Slowly she took the broken plate carefully.

"Why don't you care?, It will hurt all the people passing by here" I said with a bit sternly, "Go take a vacuum cleaner, then you clean all using it"

"I can clean it by myselft" She said she was not even turned on me.

"What the fuck?" I said, she starting to make me upset. "Don't ever talk to me when you don't turn to me"

"John shut up, I was cleaning it, you're just making it more complicated" She said angrily.

"Don't be childish" I told at her. This time she made me really mad.

"Childish?" she said, "You're too selfish" She yelled at me.

"Don't yell at me, I don't like it" I yelled back at her.

"Fuck You" She said sharply. It was two of the most painful words to ever come out of her mouth. She never said things like that to me.

"Oh, shit" I heard she little shriek. I looked down and saw her palms scratched by the broken dishes. No, it's not a scratch. She injured, her hand spend a lot of blood. I just saw it and don't try to help her. She got up and took a few sheets of tissue. But the longer, the more blood that comes out and it makes me even more worried about her.

I approached her and grabbed her hand. Then I flush the wound on her hand using running water on tap. I glanced at her for a moment, she frowned slightly. I know it must hurt. Then I pulled her and treat her injuries.

I don;t know why when she get injured, even a little, it would make me really worried. Even after she said 'Fuck You' to me. I like not having a reason to stop loving her. We always argue, maybe I should spend more time with her.

"I'll be waiting for you in the room" I said, when I finished bandage the wound. Then I kissed her forehead and headed upstairs.

...

Trish was in the bathroom. And she has not spoken to me, yet. Maybe she still mad at me, because I snapped at her. And maybe she also mad, because I ignored her at dinner. I admit that I was ignoring her. At that time I was too focused on the boys, and that's because I want to have a child.

Trish was out of the bathroom and sat on the couch. Usually she doesn't like it. After changing clothes, she would go straight to bed and teasing me or disturb me. When she was angry, she would just be quiet and will not talk. But that's what makes me even more in love with her, I think it's funny when she doesn't want to talk.

She just sat on the couch and her eyes focused on the TV screen. I don't know what I should do. Should I approach her. Or I have to let her. When I approached her, it will be useless she would not speak to me. And if I let her, she will get mad at me. Currently my position is completely wrong.

After I considered it well. This time I decided to approach her no matter what. I got out of bed and sat beside her. We are just about a few inches. Suddenly her leaned her head on my arm. This means she's not mad at me anymore. I just have to wait until she spoke to me. Then I wrapped my arm around her, and pulled her closer to me. And strangely, she didn't even fight or rebellious as usual. We just like it was silent for a moment.

"Forgive the words that have come out of my mouth" She said suddenly.

I just smiled and stroked her cheek, "It's okay, I understand," I said. She looked up at me and smiled at me. Oh god, I've always loved her smile wide and beautiful. "I have good news for you"

"Huh? Really?" She said with a smile, "Tell me what it is?"

"Vince let me off until Sunday, so on Monday, I have to get back to work" I said. Vince did say that to me.

"Great, so we're going to spend time together while Saturday and Sunday?" She said with the spirit.

"Of course, we'll have fun" I said. I kissed her cheek. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

...

I woke up when I heard a noise in my room. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Trish was busy with herself . It's time for her to work. I sat down, with a blanket still covering the lower part of my body, because I was naked now.

"Hurry up?" I said in a hoarse voice.

She turned to me, "Yeah, I have to go now" She said she came up to me and kissed my lips.

"You'll be home soon?" I said.

"I'm sorry, I had to stay late tonight, but I promise tomorrow I'm yours" She said holding my cheek.

"But what about your hand?" I said, trying to hold her to go.

"It's okay, I have to go now" She said, "Bye"

"Trish" I called her.

"Yes?" She turned.

"I love you" I said.

"Love you too" She said she blew a kiss to me and go. Well, I guess I have to make myself happy for the whole day. Maybe I'll sleep until the afternoon or night.

...

Trish POV

I drove back to the house after all my work done. Today at 11:27 pm. It makes me afraid to drive late at night like this. But anyway I have to go home. I don't want John to worry me, so we'll argue again. Yesterday was a very bad because I say rude to John. And I don't want that to happen again.

I keep speeding down a deserted highway. I must take a considerable distance to get to the home. As I was driving, and the path is quiet and fairly dark. My car suddenly stopped. I was a little panicked, I don't know what happened with this car. I got out and checked the machine but I didn't find damage to the machine. And I checked the tires and all tires in good condition, and enough wind.

Now I remember, I ran out of gas. Damn I forgot to gas up earlier. Now what should I do. Maybe I should call John. I took the phone and will call John. But my phone ran out of power, and I don't take Power Bank. I'm really confused what should I do, in fact none of the taxi through.

"I would not walk away" I grumbled to myself. But I don't have any other choice. Maybe I have to walk until I found a cab. I got out and started walking slowly. Suddenly there was a motorcycle stopped right in front of me. Is it possible he's a thug?. Oh God, help me.

"Come" he said. I know this sounds, but I don't remember who the owner of that voice. Then he opened his helmet, and it made me surprised. He is the man who in the Cafe and in the studio. Why would he be here?

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"I passed by and see you, maybe I can give you a ride, because your car has a problem" he said. Ride? he wanted to give me a ride.

"Seriously?" I said. I certainly will not refuse this ride, because I need a ride.

"Serious" He said with his blue eyes shining.

"And what about my car?" I said. I really loved that car.

"I'll handle it, you just have to give your car keys to me, I guarantee your car will arrive in your house in the morning" he said.

"Okay" I said, I gave him my car keys.

"Come" he said. Then I went up to his motorcycle. "Are you ready?"

"Uh-huh" I said, but he has not run his motorcycle.

"Your home is far away and you'll stay like that?" he said he looked at me.

"Like what?" I said confused.

"You're supposed to be like this" Suddenly he took my hands and put on his waist. Is he asking me to hug him?. "Relax, you'll be safe with me"

I can't speak at this time. I'm confused by all this. I don't even know him. But my heart skipped a beat, it's the same when I fell in love with John. Do I like him?. No, no, no, it should not happen. I already have a boyfriend. I'm not going to like him.

* * *

Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

I Will Keep You

Chapter 6

* * *

This man continued speeding down the highway at high speed. I have even told him to slow down. But he just ignored me. Strong wind makes my body shiver. I've never been on a motorcycle late at night like this.

I leaned my head on his back. I began to feel sleepy. But this is very unlikely to sleep with a situation like this. I was wondering, when am I going to.

John POV

I sat in the living room nervously. I'm waiting for Trish. I don't know why she has not come home. It was very late at night. Her cell phone doesn't even turn on. What exactly happened to her? I'm afraid if something happens to her.

I glanced at the clock, it was at 12:21 am. What did she do that her has not come home. Should I go with Trish. I really can't stand it. I'm going to look for Trish now.

I'm out of the house and opened the fence to get out of my car. However, there is a motorcycle stopped in front of my house. He hitchhike a woman. When the woman turned around. I was surprised, it was Trish.

"Trish" I said. The man holding Trish hand, and helped her down from motorcycle.

"Where have you been" I said again.

"Long story" says Trish. "Thanks," said Trish at him. Then he opened his helmet. And made me very surprised.

"You're the man in the Cafe a few days ago" I said.

"Yeah, it's me" he said relaxing. Then he gave a small paper on Trish. "Here's my calling card, call me if your car has not come back"

"Okay" said Trish. Then the man left.

"Who is he?" I said.

"Gosh, I forgot to ask his name" Trish said.

I sighed softly, "I'm glad you've come home, you're making me worry" I said, I hugged her. I kissed the top of her head. I always feel good when she was in my arms.

"My car ran out of gas, and my phone battery running out" says Trish. "And he gave me a ride"

"Thankfully, I was afraid something happened to you" I said.

...

Trish POV

I had finished bathing. Now I am in front of the mirror, to make up myself. Actually, me and John is not going anywhere today. I just want to make myself look more beautiful than usual. I have some velcro rollers in my hair. I want to make my hair into curls.

But I feel very thirsty. I didn't drink anything this morning. So I decided to go downstairs. I really feel weird on my throat. I wore a dark pink satin robe. I don't wear any clothes except a bra and panties. Actually, this robe covering my body yet. Most of my bra looks, but who cares.

I have a glass in my hand this time. My throat felt better. When I go back upstairs. I saw John with someone in the living room. I peeked a bit. Apparently John with the man who gave me a ride.

"Hey," said the man, he saw me. John turned to me.

"Hey," said John.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"I just spoke with him" says John.

"Your car has come back" said the man.

"Oh, thank you" I said.

"Victoria's Secret?" Said the man, John stared at him.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"That Victoria's Secret robe, do you model of Victoria's Secret?" Said the man.

"No, I'm not a model of Victoria's Secret" I said. This robe is very similar to that of Victoria's Secret. But I don't have a word that reads VS in my robe. Just a plain robe without writing.

"Too bad, you're perfectly suited to be model Victoria's Secret" says the man, "You're so sexy"

I smiled, "Thanks," I said, I glanced at John. He has the look of annoyance on his face.

"Well, I have to go" he said.

"You don't have breakfast with us?" I said.

"No, thank you" He said, "See you Trish"

"See you later" I said. I glanced at John, he still has the look of annoyance on his face. I knew that he was jealous. He will be very jealous when a man complimented me. I sat next to John and snuggle him.

"Hey, what happened to you?" I said. I wrapped my arms on the neck of John.

"You should see the way he sees your body" says John with sound exasperated.

"Why, I don't see anything wrong from the way he sees my body" I said.

"Okay, you don't see it," said John, he held my waist tightly. "But why did you have to come up with a sexy robe, and you showed some of your bra" I laughed softly. I kissed his neck. Then I go up in the lap of John. John just smiled and held my waist.

"You can see my bra" I whispered. Then I pulled his head and put between my breasts. He didn't resist. He even kissed and licked my breasts. He always lure me to be a flirtatious girl.

I moaned softly as his tongue explored my bare skin. My fingers stroked John's hair. I could hear heavy breath of John, and I could feel his breath become hot.

"You can see that I am yours, right?" I whispered in his ear. He didn't answer. Instead he's getting crazy exploring my breasts.

_Knock, knock, knock ..._

I was surprised and pushed John away. I fix my bra and robe.

"What happened?" John said confused. I immediately dropped from John's lap. I heard a knock on the door again.

"There are people out there, I don't want them to see we're making out" I said, and I left John in the living room. "Getting it" I yelled.

Then I headed to the kitchen and breakfast soon. This morning I just make sandwiches. I do not even let go of my robe. But I've let go of all the velcro rollers in my hair.

As I ate my sandwich with quiet. All of a sudden John came and laid a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates on the table. I just looked at John with a puzzled look.

"It's all for you" said John with a slightly exasperated voice.

"Oh, really?" I said. I get up and look for a note.

_Dear Trish Stratus._

_I give this beautiful flowers, to a woman as beautiful as you. And I hope you smile today will be as sweet as chocolate. Love you ..._

_Peter Anderson_

I smiled reading the note. He was kind of a romantic guy. He's just a fan of mine. And he could string words were wonderful to me. I want to know who Peter Anderson's.

"Remember Trish, you already have a boyfriend" says John, he was drinking coffee on the couch.

I smiled, "I always remember that" I said. Then the phone rang. I just looked at John.

"Can you get that, baby?" I said to John.

"Of course babe" said John. I just smiled and put all the flowers in the vase. "Lita looking for you" said John.

"Really?" I said, I was very happy when Lita call me.

"She wanted talk on your cell phone, not phone home" said John.

"Oh, okay, okay, I'll soon get my phone" I said. Then I immediately headed upstairs and took my phone. A few minutes later, Lita called me. I am happy to answer the call. Me and Lita are not met for a long time. But we are always communicating. I always thought of her as my sister.

When I would take a comb. Suddenly a business card fell out of the dresser. I took The business card and still in a call with Lita. I read The business card for a moment. And I was surprised when I saw the name of The business card owner. The business card owner's name is Peter Jonathan Anderson.

"Trish are you still there?" Lita said.

"Yeah, I'm still here" I said. "I'll call you later, I had a small problem"

"Okay" Lita said, "Bye"

"Bye" I said. I end the call and race downstairs.

"John you have to see this" I sat next to John and show the business card.

"What?" John said he was reading a the newspaper and ignore me.

"Look at this" I said, I showed the card again.

"Is not it belongs to the man who gave you a ride, right?" Said John, he was not even turned on me.

"You should see his name" I said, I'm getting irritated,

"Trish, I'm reading the newspaper" said John, he began to turn the pages of newspapers.

"Just a minute" I said. I pulled the newspaper out of his hand.

He sighed softly, "Okay" said John, he took the card from me. "What?" Said John was shocked, he made me shocked too.

"Is not Peter Anderson who always send you a bouquet of flowers, right?" Said John.

"Uh-huh" I said.

"The man who gave you a ride named Peter Jonathan Anderson," said John, "They are the same man"

"I think so" I said.

"I've been suspicious of this man" says John, he threw the business card on the floor. "From now on, you have to keep a distance with this guy, and you have to reject all the flowers giving him"

"Why? he's a good man" I said.

"I'm afraid that one day he will hurt you" said John, he pulled me into a hug. "I've lost you, and this time I don't want to lose you again" I smiled in his arms. I pulled away from the hug and saw his eyes.

"So you think I would fall in love with him?" I say slowly, even in a whisper.

"Maybe like it," said John weakly. "I'm not always on your side to take care of you, he might take you away from me"

"Don't think like that, we've been together for a long time, I trust you and you trust me, it's easy, right?" I said. He smiled at me.

"You're right" He says he smiled at me.

"Is there no prize for me, when I say something right?" I said, maybe I can get something from him.

"Of course, you'll get a prize" says John.

"Really?" I hooked his arm. He just smiled at me. Then he touched my cheek to use her right hand. I don't know what he would do. He pulled my head slowly and gently kissed my lips.

John has kissed me hundreds of times. But the kiss was very different. Like when our first kiss. I really liked the sensation given John to my lips. The initially kiss is soft and warm, suddenly became full of passion and heat. He further pressed our lips. He licked my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. With pleasure I opened my mouth.

With a quick movement, his tongue has been in mine, and tasted it. I groaned small when John massaged my tongue. Oh god, this is really incredible. I don't know what I should do. He always dominate when we make out. But who cares, I'm satisfied, he was satisfied. Suddenly, I was amused remarkable, when John's tongue tasting mine. I laughed between kisses. And disrupt our kiss.

"What?" Said John confused, he wiped his lips. And I'm still laughing.

"No, that was very amused" I said. Suddenly John pulled me and biting my neck. I laughed hysterically because it was really amused. I tried to push him away, but didn't work. I could feel that he was also laughing.

John POV

I lay in bed with my girlfriend a sexy and gorgeous. We have had incredible sex today. Three rounds in a row, it was incredible. I mean, I could make her moan and feel the incredible sensation. I love it when I hear her moaning and shouting my name. It is an added value to a man. And will increase +90, if you have scratches on your back. It is a symbol, that your spouse really enjoy the work you do.

I looked at Trish who have fallen asleep in my arms. I knew she must be very tired. Of course she was tired, she has spent her strength just to have sex with me. Her hair was originally laid out in a neat and beautiful, now shattered. Make-up that have faded due to sweat. But that didn't make her look bad, she still beautiful, because her beauty is natural.

Tomorrow I'm going back to work and will leave her again. It was the most miserable time I had to leave her alone. I mean, I don't have much chance to keep her. Although she is a former WWE Diva, I'm not sure she could keep herself. She was a small and fragile girl. Maybe a lot of men out there who have been chasing her. I'm afraid that if I went, someone would kidnap or rob her. And there may be in part a man who plans to rape her. It all always pictured in my mind.

I really don't want anything to happen to her. I love her very much. I don't know what would happen if something bad happens to her. I would not forgive myself if something happened to her. I had to fight to get her, and I also had to fight to keep her. But one is for sure, I will be propose her, soon. So that no one dared to approach her. Because she's just for me.

* * *

Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

For The Love

Chapter 7

* * *

John POV

Today at 4:34 am. It is time for me to get back to work. I'm ready, all the clothes I've been in the suitcase. I just have to ask permission to go to Trish. But I did not have the heart to wake her. I just sat on the couch near the bed and looked at Trish in. I don't know what to tell her. Every time I go back to work, she will cry when I leave. Honestly, this is the most painful.

"Trish" I stroked her cheek gently. She was just moving slowly. I stroked her cheek again. "Wake up dear" I saw she open her eyes slowly.

"Is it morning?" She said in a husky voice.

"More like an early" I said. "I'll be gone"

"Uh-huh" She said limp, she got up and put on her robe. "I'll be right back". She was went into the bathroom. I sat on the couch waiting for her, I would not go before she came out of the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came out of the bathroom with a brighter face.

"Are you going to breakfast first, before you go?" She said she fastened her hair.

"Yeah, I just wanted scrambled eggs and bacon" I said, I'm not going to bother her this early. "And the coffee"

She smiled, "I'll make it for you sir" She said. I just smiled and kissed her cheek.

...

I ate my scrambled eggs and bacon. I occasionally noticed Trish. She did not have a happy look on her face. Occasionally she also rubbed her eyes, I knew that her crying. But I can't do much.

"Maybe I'll go now," I said, I got up and took my suitcase. Then I grasp her hand and went out of the house.

"Well, you can go" She said. I know that her feelings are not as good as her words. I pulled her in tight embrace.

"I'm sorry I could not keep you" I whispered. I could hear that her crying in my arms. "I'm sorry"

She pushed me away, "It's okay, I'm fine" She said. I really can't believe that she was fine. The entire face almost wet with tears. Then I cupped her face and kissed her passionately.

"I promise, I'll get back to you" I said between kisses. She pulled away from the kiss.

"Don't do anything stupid there," She said.

I smiled and wiped her tears, "I promise I will not do anything stupid" I said. I pulled one of her hand and put on my chest. "Trust me, I will not disappoint you" Tears flowed freely from her hazel eyes. I kissed her forehead and kissed her lips softly. "I'll miss you""

"Same here, I love you so much" She said softly.

"I love you more, bye" I said, I kissed her forehead once more.

"Bye" She said. She let go of my hand slowly. Until we really have to be away.

I have been in the car. And I still see her standing outside and still looked at me from afar. The car I drove slowly, and Trish disappeared. I can't see dai again for a while. My eyes started to burn, I'd probably cry. But a few weeks, I will go back and propose to her.

...

Trish POV

I went back to my room and decided to go back to sleep. I lay down on their backs. I feel that John is still here, with me, in this bed. I sighed softly, and felt a tear fell from my eyelid. I really feel bad now.

I closed my eyes slowly. Suddenly I heard my phone ringing. And I wish it was John. I rushed to take the phone on the table. It was a text message. I opened the text and read it.

_Are you going to go photo shoot today? If yes, I'll pick you up at your home, we could have breakfast together first._

I squinted for a moment. I don't know who sent this text message. Even cell phone numbers, unlisted in my contacts. I just ignore the message. I turned off my phone. And go back to sleep. I hope in the morning, I will be better.

...

I woke up when I felt someone shaking me softly. I opened my eyes and moaned softly. I saw Mandy standing beside my bed.

"What?" I said with my eyes open a little.

"There is someone looking for you" said Mandy.

"Really? Who's looking for me so early?" I said. It was still at 7:35 am.

"I don't know, I didn't ask his name, and the purpose he came here" said Mandy.

"Huh?" I can't understand what is meant by Mandy.

"Go wash your face and brush your teeth" said Mandy, she pulled me out of bed. "He's been waiting for you" I just sighed quietly and that leads bathrooms.

I was down the stairs slowly. I use my robe and tie my hair like a bun, but this is a mess. I glanced toward the living room. I saw a man sitting on the couch. I wondered who he was. I clear my throat when I got to the living room. The man turned. I was a bit surprised, that he was a man who gave me a ride.

"Hey, good morning," he said.

I smiled, "Good morning," I said.

"Sorry to come to your house, but I have to ask you first" he said. Ask? When he asked me.

"When you ask me?" I said.

"This morning, at around 5, but you didn't reply to my text message" He said he pulled out his phone and showed me. Apparently he sent me a message this morning.

"I didn't know it was you," I said.

"It's okay, I was wrong, I didn't put my name there" he said. Then I remembered something.

"Is your name Peter Jonathan Anderson?" I said.

He smiled, "Yeah, it's me" he said. It makes me even more surprised. Turns out he's a man who always send a bouquet of flowers to me.

"You always send a bouquet of flowers for me?" I said.

"Yeah, I was a big fan of you," he said. "Sorry for being such a stalker"

"It's okay" I said. Wow, other than he's handsome, he was also a romantic man. It was evident from the way he spoke to me. It was very polite.

"So are you going to go to the studio with me?" He said.

"But I didn't even do anything, I even just woke up" I said.

"I will wait for you" he said. Seriously? I'm going to take a long time to get ready.

"But I would long to get ready" I said.

"It's okay, beautiful woman like you do have to take a long time to stay beautiful, I understand," he said. I felt my face redden, I hope he doesn't see this.

"Are you serious?" I said.

"I'm serious, go I'll be waiting" he said.

"Okay" I said. Then I headed upstairs and quickly got ready. I just need 25 minutes to shower, 15 minutes to get dressed, and 20 minutes to do the make-up. Total, I need 1 hour to get ready. Gosh, I have made a man that even I don't know, waiting for me. And why do I want to go with him to the studio.

I descended the stairs slowly. I have a purse and high heels in my hands. I never dared to down the stairs by using high heels. I'm afraid I'll fall.

I went into the living room and saw Peter. I've decided to call him Peter. I saw him sitting and playing with his cell phone. I hope he will not get mad because I let him wait.

"Have you finished?" Suddenly he turned to me.

"Huh? Yeah, "I said. "Sorry to keep you waiting"

"It's okay" He said, "Are we going now?"

"Yeah, but first I want to use my shoes first" I said.

"Please" I'm smiled. I sat on the couch and put on my shoes. I feel that he noticed me. I don't know if it's just my imagination, or is he is noticed me. After I finished using the shoes. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and grasp it. I was a little surprised but I don't fight.

He opened the car door for me and told me to get in. Wow, he is a gentleman. Men like that I needed. I shook my head slowly. I have to remember, that I already have a boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" He said suddenly. He was driving a car on the highway that started solids.

"Huh?" I started to feel a little awkward.

"I last saw you shake your head, what happened?" He occasionally glanced at me.

"I just ..." I need to find a good and proper reasons. "I'm just hungry, I remembered that I have not had breakfast"

"I forgot it, we must seek Cafe soon" he said. I just nodded. At least I don't look stupid in front of him.

We have arrived at a Cafe. I had a plate of Belgian Waffle and orange juice. While he has a Bacon, fried potatoes, scrambled eggs and coffee. It is a breakfast menu favored by John. He also said a few minutes ago, that it is also a his favorite. It was a strange coincidence.

John POV

I've got my hotel room a few hours ago. But I have not told to Trish that I had arrived. I think that her was still sleeping, and I didn't want to disturb her beauty sleep. But maybe I'll call her right now, because I started to miss her. I took my phone and called Trish. A few seconds later I heard a feminine voice answering the call.

"Johnny!" She screamed, I could feel that her very happy.

"Hey, Barbie doll" I said, I always feel good when I heard her voice. "What are you doing dear?"

"Not much, just shoot as usual" She said with a funny voice. "What about you?"

"I'm didn't doing anything, just being in a call with you" I said. Oh man, I really want to be beside her now.

"When you get to the hotel?" She said.

"A few hours ago" I said, "Have you had breakfast?"

"Yeah, I was getting breakfast a few minutes ago" She said. Sometimes her always skipping breakfast, and during the day she snag getting an ulcer.

"I'm glad to hear it" I said.

"Why did you not go to the arena?" She asked.

"I'm lazy, now I just want to be with you" I said, "I want to hug you, kiss you all the time"

"Oh, don't make me feel sad anymore" She said, this time she was too sensitive.

"I just want to say something I say, that I miss you so much" I said, I feel weird on my chest today.

"Miss you too" She said. Then I heard a voice woman's calling Trish, she asks Trish for gearing-ready. "I'm Sorry John, I'm have to work now"

"Okay, have fun" I said, I know that while photo shoot she would take a long time. "I love you so much"

"Love you too" She said, "Kissing you 1000 times, bye"

I smiled, "Bye" I end the call and put the phone on the table.

During the journey to the hotel, me had to think about this carefully. I was ready to commit. I was ready to be a husband and a father. I don't want to waste my time with useless just to dating over the years. I already know who Trish, and she also has to know who I am. Even our families have known each other. Is currently awaited me, they are all waiting for me to propose to Trish, and soon married. I have decided to propose to Trish. I will not procrastinate anymore. It has enough I made everyone wait.

* * *

Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

One Thing

Chapter 8

* * *

Trish POV

I was standing on the sidewalk waiting for a taxi. I don't know where Peter, maybe he left me. I have waited here about 30 minutes and he didn't appear. It makes me a little annoyed. There is now at 8:09 pm. And now it is time for me to go home.

I tapped my foot impatiently paved. Occasionally I glanced at the clock and my cell phone. I wish there was someone I recognize give me a ride. I was really tired standing here. Well, I decided to cross. When I have been at the center of the road, all of a sudden my phone fell.

"Shit" I ducked and took my phone. But from the north, there is a motorcycle that were moving fast. And the motorcycle towards me, it was too fast for me. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping it was just a dream. Then I felt someone pulling me.

"Use your eyes, man," I heard someone yell. I don't know who it is, whoever it is, he has saved me. "Hey, are you okay?" I slowly opened my eyes, I see a blue eyes. But this not belong John. It is owned by Peter.

"Say something" He said with look of worried. I don't know what happened to me, my lips feel numb. Maybe I'm just too shocked.

"Trish, you coud hear me" He shook my body slowly.

"I ... I ... I'm fine" I said softly.

"I'm sorry for leaving you" He said with a guilty look.

"That's okay, I'm fine, just a little surprised" I said. A little surprised? I was very scared even earlier. I let go of his grip on my waist.

"Sorry" he said.

"It's okay" I said. I inhale and exhale slowly.

"Your face looks pale" he said.

"Really?" I held my face.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" He says.

"I'm sure" I said.

"I don't want to happen to you, I'll take you home now," he said, he pulled my arm and headed for the car.

I sat on the couch and looked at my cell phone that has been broken. This might be broken because of a fall. I had to buy a new phone tomorrow. I really wanted to call John now. Maybe I have to use the home phone. When I would take the phone home, it suddenly rang. I sighed softly and answered the call.

"Hello" I said lazily.

"Hey, baby" It's like the voice of John. A wide smile appeared on my lips.

"Johnny, is that you?" I said, happily.

"Yeah I am, what's wrong with your phone?" Said John.

"It has been broken" I said.

"Why did that happen?" John said casually. I love when I hear his voice.

"Dropped when I would cross, it sucks I have to buy a new phone tomorrow" I said. Honestly, I really like the phone, and now it has been broken.

"Why should suck?, You can buy a lot of phones if you want" He started trying to let me be a shopaholic.

"Baby I only need one phone, no more" I said. Maybe I'll save for my wedding. When will I get married?

"Okay, okay" He said, I heard him laugh softly. "But what about the hundreds of bags, shoes, dresses, and Victoria's Secret products?"

"You mean?" I caught now.

"Are not you just use some bags, shoes, dresses, and Victoria's Secret products you have, right?" He says.

"Yes, I do" I said simply.

"Then why did you add them become more and more?" Said John. Men don't understand what it was Fashion.

"My Love John Felix Anthony Cena, every year the style of handbags, shoes, dresses, and Victoria's Secret products are always changing, I don't want to be a woman are outdated and don't follow trends" I defended myself. "Are not you the guy doing the same thing"

"Yeah, but we're not as crazy as you ladies" said John.

"Don't you have to be happy when everyone said you have a girlfriend who is very beautiful and sexy" I said.

"No, I'm not happy" he said, drily. "I don't like when they look at you like they are crazy about you"

"But I feel proud when they see me" I said.

"But I feel jealous" said John.

I sighed, "Maybe I should buy a bikini that says u can not see me, huh?" I tease John. And I heard him laugh. His laughter makes me laugh.

"I'll make one for you" he said. Suddenly the sound of thunder loud enough. It really surprised me. "What's that?" Said John. His tone changed.

"It was thunder, I think it will rain," I said.

"Did you check the windows and doors, maybe you have not locked them" said John. "You have to be careful when it rains, the thief really like when it rains"

"Don't try to make me afraid" I said. I look at the sky and it was very dark. The night sky is dark, but this was different.

"I'm serious, when it rains the thief will take advantage of it" Said John with serious tone. "When it rains all the lazy to move, and then they will act" John was right, and now I'm alone.

I looked at the sky. The rain began to drizzle. "So what should I do?" I said. I feel a little scared.

"You just have to check all the windows and doors, and make sure they have all been locked up" said John. "I'll call you again after you have finished checking"

"No, don't end the call," I said. "Whatever happens, don't end the call"

"Okay, I stay on the call with you" Said John. "Now begins the check"

"I have to start from where?" I said.

"Whatever you like" Said John.

"Okay" I started checking all the doors and windows. Starting from downstairs and upstairs. And when I checked all the windows and doors, I stay on the call with John. And when it rains get heavier as ice cubes that hit the roof of the house.

After I make sure all windows and doors locked. I went to my room and call with John. I took the phone into the room. Luckily I bought a wireless phone.

I sat in the corner of my room near the window. I saw water splashing dropwise window. Even when I breathe, the glass will be dewy. My fear has turned into a more calm feeling.

"Are you afraid?" I heard John started talking after our long pause.

"Not again" I said softly. "Is there rain?"

"No, but this is really cool" said John. I paused and yawned. I glanced at the clock and it was already at 1:07 am. John should have been sleeping, if I to disrupt him?

"Go to bed, I know you're very tired" I said. I yawned again.

"How about you? I don't want to let you feel lonely" I smiled a little when John said that.

"I'll go to bed when you go to sleep" I said. I started to close the curtains.

"I'm going to sleep now," said John.

"Good night John, sweet dreams, I love you" I said.

"Good night Trish, I love you more" said John. Then I end the call and put the phone on the couch. Then I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

...

I was walking on the sidewalk to see everyone getting busy. I have a coffee in my hand. This morning was very cold, I pull my coat tightly. Drops of water falling from every leaf on the trees. The streets were unusually dry, now a damp, even wet. Every time I breathed, it would dewy. Will soon be summer, and the rain always comes.

I slowed my footsteps. Enjoying the cool morning air was pleasant. Stared at the row of shops that opened, ready to give any desired by everyone. I was a little taken the time to stroll around. While walking around with it a bit boring. But this makes me feel comfortable.

I don't know why, I want to change my appearance. I was bored with my blonde hair. Maybe I'll look for the salon and change the color of my hair. But if it would look good? I was a little hesitant. Actually, I would not have known if I had not tried. Maybe I'll try.

Step by step I walked. I don't know how I can get my subscription salon. My legs kept going, as if they were not my legs. Wow, maybe they were happy when I became a new Trish. I walked in and immediately asked what I wanted.

...

John POV

I was at the mall today with Edge. But he really sucks, he left me alone here. He said he going to the toilet for a while, but he didn't return. It makes me really annoyed. So, I decided to take a walk around. Maybe I found something interesting. I don't find anything interesting, but I found a jewelry store. Implied in my mind to buy an engagement ring for Trish. I don't want to think too long. So I go in and see all the engagement rings.

"Can I help you?" Suddenly there was a female employee approached me.

"Huh? I think yes," I said. Because I am confused to choose, all the jewelry here is really beautiful.

"What do you need?" She said.

I looked up, "I need an engagement ring, with a simple design but looks glamorous" I said. I saw all the rings that were in the display case.

"For Trish Stratus?" She said suddenly. I looked at her strangely. "Sorry, I'm just guessing" Maybe she's one of my fans and Trish.

"Yeah, it was for her" I said.

"It's I guess, I'm glad that you guys together" She said. "I will show you all the engagement ring you want" Then she took me to a corner and showed all the beautiful diamond rings. I'm so confused to choose.

"This is a Belgium diamond rings, all diamonds from Belgium is the best" She said.

"Give me time to choose" I said. I began to see all of rings, which she show.

"Well, call me if you have to have the right choice" She said, and then she left me. After I had looked at all the rings properly and carefully. I have decided to choose a ring with three diamond-shaped horizontal. Large diamond in the middle, while the right and left side of medium size. I really need a long time to choose. I really hope she will like this ring.

"Are you going to take this one?" Employee said that after I had my choice.

"Yeah, it has a very nice" I said.

"Good choice" She said.

"Can I give a little thing on the ring?" I said. I have an idea that I think would be kind of a romantic.

"Sure, what is it?" She said. Then I say a little thing that I want to give the ring. I really can not wait to show on Trish. "Perfect, it would be very beautiful" She said.

...

Trish POV

I have been in the studio after I finished with my hair. Now my blonde hair turned into a brunette. Once in a while I would glance at the mirror and see my appearance. And it don't look bad, I'm still pretty. I also cut my hair a little and make more curls than usual. I'm going to make a surprise for John.

"Trish?" I heard someone calling me. I turned around and saw Peter. "You Trish, right?" he said with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, it's me, do I look bad?" I said a little worried. I waited for him to respond. Maybe I look bad so he just shut up. "I should not change the color of my hair" I said with disappointment.

"You really do look very, very, very pretty I mean you look great" he said with a big smile. "I never thought that the brunette fits on your" I started to blush.

"Really? Thank God I don't look bad" I said with a smile.

"Of course not, you look amazing" he said again.

"Thanks," I said.

"Well, are you willing to go out with me just for one night?" He said. I was a bit surprised, if he asked me on a date. "I mean, I'm having a party tonight, it's an honor if you would like to go with me"

"Oh, of course," I said happily. "Just get me one hour before the party" I said.

"Okay" he said with a smile. Maybe it would be fun to get along with him.

* * *

Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Complicated**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Peter had to pick me up and now we are driving to a party. He picked me up early. He said he wanted to introduce me to all his friends. I don't mind, I like to hang out with anyone. He also said that this was his brother's birthday party. Actually it feels a little weird. But I tried to ignore the feeling, and keep thinking positive.

Tonight he looks more handsome and more presentable. He was wearing a suit, matching the color of his skin and body shape. He also put his hair in a neat, not as usual. Maybe the party is a bit formal. Because I know that this party will be a little formal party. I use a black short dress with long sleeves. But it shows my back. I make my hair curly and set it on the side of my right shoulder. I don't want to look too much dress like a slut.

"Tonight you look really pretty" he said. He glanced at me occasionally.

I smiled, "You have said it many times" I said. Along the way he kept saying how beautiful I was. And it makes me feel ashamed.

"I know, but you really do look amazing" he said with a smile.

"Once again thank you" I said smiling.

"Once again you're welcome" he said. I laughed softly.

...

We have been in the party and the party has began a few minutes ago. Peter also took me around and introduced me to everyone, except his brother. I'm so glad that everyone is so excited to meet me. It has been so long I can't feel it, it's very cool. As I went back a few years ago when I was still a Diva.

Me and Peter standing in a corner to avoid lot of people. I had a glass of red wine in my hand. I really wanted to meet with his brother so I could say happy birthday for him.

"Peter" Suddenly a man came and approached Peter.

"Oh, you" He said, Peter shook his hand. "Once again, happy birthday, bro" he said.

"Thanks man" he said. I assume that Peter's brother. "Btw, is this your girl? You have very good taste, is not she's Trish Stratus, right? "I just smiled ridiculous. I think I've experienced this before.

I saw Peter laughed easily, "No, she is John Cena girl" said Peter relaxed.

"You're very brave to take her John Cena girl" he said. Then he turned to me. "Introducing, my name is Nick" He shook my hand.

"Trish ..." He cut off my words.

"Stratus, Trish Stratus I know you, nice to meet you" he said. He let go of my hand.

"Nice to meet you too" I said smiling.

"Well, enjoy this party, I'll get around to meet with the invitation" he said.

"Thanks," I said.

"I'll see you later, man" said Nick.

"Okay" said Peter. Then Nick left us.

"He's your brother?" I said to Peter after Nick left us.

"Yeah he's my stepbrother" he said with a slightly different tone.

"Oh," I said simply. I very rarely asks for one's family problems. I know it's a bit sensitive to them.

"My father was married to his mother when I was 7 years old, that's why I'm familiar with Nick" he said.

"Where your real mother?" I said quietly.

"My mother is having an affair with another man, after my father knew that he immediately divorced her" he said with a sad tone.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" I said, I feel a little guilty.

"It's okay" he said.

"So where are your birth mother?" I said with a bit of caution.

"I don't know" he said, "After my father divorced my mother, I never meet with her, my father forbade me to see her, even my mother ever came to our new house to see me, but my father banished her"

"'Wow, you're telling too much" I said with a little laugh. "Did you even just met me"

He turned and smiled at me, "It's okay, I'll do it if I have to feel comfortable with a girl," he said softly. I was just silent and stunned.

"You very quickly comfortable with someone?" I said. I want to know more about him.

"No, I'm very hard to feel comfortable with a new person in my life, but with you I always feel comfortable when close to you" he said very softly, even a whisper. "Maybe because I've been a fan of your for a long time, about 9 or 10 years"

"You really are a big fan of me" I said with a little laugh. He laughed softly.

"Did not I say that before" he said.

I just nodded and smiled a little. We were silent for a long time, none of us spoke. There's only someone else's voice and the sound of music between us. I don't know why, I feel like the figure of John the body of Peter. Honestly, they are like twins. Has the same eye color, same attitude, life is almost the same, even their voices same. I don't know if it's just my imagination, or are like that.

Suddenly, the rhythm of the song beat turned into a slow rhythm. Initially only a few couples took to the dance floor. But a few seconds later, a lot of couples who go down to the dance floor. I sighed softly, and wish John was here to dance with me.

"Want to dance?" Suddenly Peter held out his hand to me. I looked at his hand, and smiled a little.

"With pleasure" I said, I welcome his hand. Then he pulled me gently onto the dance floor.

He put his arms around my waist and made me a bit by surprise. Slowly I put my hands on his shoulder. And we go forward, backward following the rhythm of the song. The longer we're getting closer. Without me knowing I had hugging his neck and he hugged my waist. My heart was beating very fast, as if about to explode. I really hope he can't feel my heartbeat.

I remember, that I never felt anything like this when I was starting to like John. I really do not understand why I felt it again. I think that John is my last love. But maybe I'm wrong.

...

John POV

I kept pacing around my hotel room, and I was holding the phone. I tried to contact Trish, but no answer. It makes me feel anxious and worried. A few hours ago, she sent a text message to me, that she has had a cell phone. But I didn't reply the message. Is it possible she mad at me?

I tried to call Trish once again. But the result is zero, she didn't answer the call. I even have sent about 13 text messages and 5 emails. But they didn't work. Did something happen to her? I kept trying but still no answer.

_Hey, this is Trish Stratus. I'm sorry I can't answer your call, maybe I'm busy. Just leave a message and I will call you back when I heard this. Kiss 1000 times._

Only the words are always answered my calls. Honestly, this is very annoying. Maybe I'll try again later.

...

Trish POV

Me and Peter have stopped dancing when the music has finished. I took my wallet, and took the phone. I really feel nervous when close to Peter. But I don't want to get away from him. Oh god, what's happening to me?

I checked my phone. My eyes widened in surprise. I found dozens of missed calls from John. And 13 text messages, 5 emails, 7, voicemails, and that all of John. I started to feel a little panicky. Maybe John would think that something happened to me.

"What's wrong?" Peter looked at me confused.

"I had to call John" I said.

"Oh, okay" he said, then he turned his face from me. I am looking for the name John in my contacts. Then I called him. I was really afraid that if he was mad at me.

"Where have you been?" I heard the heavy tones of John. As I had suspected, that he was angry.

"I don't know that you called me" I said gently.

"I asked where have you been?" Said John a little shout. I held the phone away from my ear.

"What happened?" Said Peter. I shook my head.

"Whose voice is that?" Said John, "Are you going with a guy?" Now I'm really in big trouble. Everything I do is always wrong.

"Yeah" I said softly. Hopefully he will not explode.

"Are you really bored me so you go with the other guy?" John was really pissed at me. "Is not it a hundred times I say, don't ever go with another man, unless I know him"

"But you know him" I said quickly.

"Really? Who is he? "John said in a hoarse voice.

"Peter" I said. Peter looked at me, but I ignored him.

"Oh the man, you're already very familiar with him, huh?" Said John snickered. I really hate it when we argue over the phone.

"Yeah" I said. I started to feel really annoyed now. "Stop being a selfish, I just want to hang out" I started to raise my voice.

"Okay, you're just hanging out first, but later you will be thinking of having an affair with him, right?" he said annoying.

"Why do you always think like that? 'I said. Peter looked at me with a look of dismay.

"Is not that the reality? He's more handsome than me, and have more money than me "said John. Why a time like this, he always thought badly, it sucks.

"Don't call me if you just want to get angry at me" I said irritably.

"I'll never call you again" said John. Then I end the call.

"Damn" I said softly.

"What's going on? I see that you're arguing with John "said Peter. I forced a smile out of my lips.

"Yeah, we have always been like that, we never matched" I said. If I know that I and John were never matched each other, why do I still retain our relationships. I have actually been in blinded by him.

"And why are you still retain your relationship?" Said Peter.

"I don't know" I said. I glanced at the clock, and it was just after 11:32 pm. "Can you take me back home, it was late at night" I said.

"Okay" said Peter.

...

John POV

I lay in bed and stare at the ceiling of my hotel room. Now it is at 11:53 pm. Usually I was talking to Trish on the phone. But this is very different, we debated and decided not to contact each other. I don't know if I can afford it?

Actually the problem is only a trivial problem. But we are making it increasingly large problem. And my words may have hurt him. I did don't get to act mature while arguing with Trish. Because of that, she always wins when we argue. She always use the logic, not passion.

Now I'm hesitate to continue my relationship with Trish. Not only we are always different opinions. But we are very much different nature. I like the north pole and she the south pole. The north pole and the south pole would never meet. And it describes my relationship and Trish.

But again, I love her so much. She such encouragement, when I dropped. She always made me smile with all her jokes. She always makes my heart melted when I saw her smile. She always made me feel very guilty and feel very stupid when I see her cry because of me. She always makes me feel happy when she kissed me. And I'm very proud to have a girlfriend like her.

I took my phone and plan to call Randy or Edge. But I stopped because I see the wallpaper on my phone. That's my picture with Trish during the new year. She had a big smile on her lips, while I hugged she from the side and kissed her cheek. Not only was the picture I got. I have a picture with Trish as my birthday, in the picture she kissed my lips. I have a lot of pictures with Trish. Actually more pictures of Trish on my phone than my own Pictures. Well, maybe I'll be the biggest folly if I let Trish walked away. I'll keep retain our relationship, ever.

* * *

Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.


	10. Chapter 10

**I Hate This Part**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Trish POV

I was just a few kilometers from my house. Throughout the trip I kept silent, and thinking about John. Is he really serious about his words? Would I be able? It's really a matter of pride. I don't want to look as though I beg love with him. Although it really was like that. But I'm too low if he knew that I was begging for him.

"Tomorrow you want to go for a walk?" I heard Peter speak. But somehow my brain can't respond, my brain can only ignore him. "Trish you hear me?"

"Yeah" I turned to him and smiled a little.

"You look sad" said Peter, he slowed down. I just smiled and turned my face. This time I was sad, I even wanted to cry. "Are you okay?" He said with a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm just sleepy" I say lies. It is impossible for me to tell him the truth. I took great confidence from him.

"What did you say that? 'I said, I don't want to make him feel disappointed because I ignore him.

"What about the walk tomorrow?" Said Peter. Actually, I'm really not in a good mood for a walk. "Tomorrow there carnival opened only for 1 month, it would have been nice"

"I wanted to go but I can't, I have an appointment with someone" This time I'm forced to lie again. Without me knowing it, we have been right in front of my house,

"Oh, okay" he said with a sad tone.

"What if the next time, I promise to go with you" I said trying to console him.

"Alright" he said with a smile. Then he got out of the car and opened the car door for me. "Thank you for going to a party with me" he said softly.

"You're welcome" I said, "And thank you for invited me to go to a party, it was fun"

"You're always welcome" he said.

"Well, goodnight" I said. I do not know what possessed me. As there is encouragement from my body to kiss him. I stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek softly, very softly. "Bye" I immediately went into the house. I don't want to see his reaction.

After I clean themselves and changed my dress into a tank top and panties. I immediately crawled into bed and lay on my back. Currently I am feeling really messy. On one side I feel sad for John, and on one side I feel happy because Peter. I'm really confused why I was feeling this way. It makes me want to stay away from them. But I could not, I would never be able to.

I sighed loudly. Honestly, I'm tired of all this. Then I heard the sound of thunder. Maybe if someone is struck by lightning, he's really going to overcooked. With a faint voice I heard the rain. And tonight will be heavy rain, again. The rain may actually describe my feelings.

_15 days later ..._

This cold night, making my body shiver. I was on the balcony of my house and cried. Since argument me and John, he never contacted me again. This time I really believed that he was serious, even very serious with his words. I didn't know if he's okay. And he also didn't know if I was okay. It's really painful. Every now and then I really wanted to contact John, but I know he's very busy. Maybe my hunch is correct, my relationship with John wasn't will be working. We just have to end it, maybe. So none of us hurt.

I sat in the chair and took my iPod. Sometimes when I am sad, just music that can make me feel better. I opened my playlist. Slowly a song starts playing. This song is very slow. I was concentrating on the music. This is a song from Taylor Swift, I Almost Do. Lyrics to this song make my feelings worse. I spend more tears than before.

_I bet this time of night you're still up_  
_I bet you're tired from a long hard week_  
_I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window_  
_Looking out at the city_  
_And I bet sometimes you wonder about me_

_And I just want to tell you_  
_It takes everything in me not to call you_  
_And I wish I could run to you_  
_And I hope you know every time I don't_  
_I almost do_  
_I almost do_

_I bet you think I either moved on or hate you_  
_Cuz each time you reach out there's no reply_  
_I bet it never ever occurred to you that I can't say hello to you_  
_And risk another goodbye_

_And I just want to tell you_  
_It takes everything in me not to call you_  
_And I wish I could run to you_  
_And I hope you know that every time I don't_  
_I almost do_  
_I almost do_

_Oh we made quite a mess babe_  
_It's probably better off this way_  
_And I confess babe_  
_In my dreams you're touching my face_  
_And asking me if I want to try again with you_  
_And I almost do_

_And I just want to tell you_  
_It takes everything in me not to call you_  
_And I wish I could run to you_  
_And I hope you know that every time I don't_  
_I almost do_  
_I almost do_

_I bet this time of night you're still up_  
_I bet you're tired from a long hard week_  
_I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window looking out at the city_  
_And I hope sometimes you wonder about me_

Tears flowed more freely from my eyes. As if it was spring. I'm was really not could control the my feelings. I am too tired bear this all the, and made me explode in sadness. I need someone who understands me, and loves me sincerely. I turned off the track, and put my iPod on the table. I breathe slowly and leaned back in chair.

I've been crying for hours and makes my throat dry. I wiped my tears, and rose. I grabbed my robe and wearing it. Then I descended the stairs slowly. I picked up a mineral water and drink it immediately. I put the glasses slowly and leaned against the kitchen counter. Now I am fully aware that my life is sad.

When I go back, I saw my reflection in the mirror. I stopped and looked at me. Is this really me? I really look messy. Hair disheveled, eyes red and swollen. I don't believe that I could be such a monster. Then I heard the doorbell ring. I glanced at the clock, and it was at 1:21 am. Whoever this person, he/she really been disturbing my privacy.

I walked slowly towards the door, and ignore the bell rang. Does he/she not know that it is almost morning. I opened the door slowly. I was very surprised to see who's coming so early. I just shut up and don't move, John is here.

"Sorry to disturb you so early" says John. I was silent, and didn't look at him. I shifted my attention. Seeing him made me feel sick. My eyes started to burn.

I ignored him and walked back inside. I climbed the stairs quickly, and go into a different room. We had 4 rooms. So me and John will be in different rooms. I don't care if he would not like it. I let go off my robe and go to bed.

John POV

I stepped inside and locked the door. I knew that she going away when I get home. It was my fault, and I must bear it. I walked slowly into the room. When I was in the room, I didn't find Trish, even in the bathroom. I'm onto the balcony and saw wipes strewn everywhere. Maybe she's crying here all day. Seeing all this mess makes me feel really guilty.

I sat in a chair and holding my head. Why are we like this? She perceive me as a stranger. Right now I really want to hug and kiss her. But it can't, even to look at me she doesn't want to. My life is over.

I decided to look for Trish around and try to make her forgive me. I don't want to be like this, I missed her the first. I looking for her in every room. Then I found her at the end of the room and rarely for use. And she was fast asleep. I approached her and lifted her tiny body. Her place is not here, her place is in my arms.

I laid her body gently on the bed. Then I blanketed her body. I sat next to her and looked at her. I really miss her. I leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Although it was only a light kiss, but I like her soft lips.

And I realized that she changed her hair color. I never thought that the brunette is very suited to her. She increasingly look beautiful and charming. But the blonde made her look more sexy and hot. But for me, Trish always looks sexy and hot whatever she is wearing.

I reached into my pocket and take out a small jewelry box dark blue. Would I really be able to live with Trish, with our differences. The question that always haunt me. It's not about love or faithful, this is a difference between us. One day I will find the right answer.

I was awakened from my sleep and felt very comfortable. I had not even opened my eyes, not yet. Maybe this is a dream, so I feel very comfortable. If this is a dream I don't want this to end. I want to be like this for a while. I slowly opened my left eye, and was surprised that I was in my room. Was not last night I was in a different room, this is very strange. Then I opened my eyes completely and was surprised that I was in John's arms. I assume that he who brought me here. It was kind of a very sweet I thought.

Then John moved slowly and opened his eyes. He blinked several times, trying to adapt to the morning sun. He turned to me and smiled. I want to smile back, but I'm too hypocritical to do that.

"Good morning Barbie doll" Finally, I heard him calling me Barbie dolls again. I always miss it. Right now I'm doing my role as a girl hypocritical. I think I should stop being a hypocrite who continue to lie to myself.

This time try to give him a smile. But my lips feel numb, as if they don't work. I don't want to look stupid in front of him. Then I would get rid of the blanket and go to the bathroom. But he took my arm, so I was facing him.

"What exactly happened to you, why did you change your nature to me?" I like this because he is, he should have asked himself. "I was really trying to save our relationship, I don't want us to end up like most long-distance couples"

"You think I want to like it" I said coldly. My lips finally worked.

"Then why are you seemingly didn't care about our relationship" he grasp my hand tightly.

"You're too often wound in my heart, then you are treating the wound, and then you make a new wound" I said flatly. I really hate this situation. he was silent.

"I'm really sorry if I always do it," said John. Stagnant tears piling up in my eyes.

"I just know you, I'm feeling pretty sick this" A tear fell from my eyelid.

"You don't know how difficult it is undermining your heart, you don't know how tough it gets you, you don't know how I struggled to get the blessing of your mom, and now you just want to throw me" John said in a hoarse voice. Maybe I didn't know how hard he's doing it all for me. But I can understand his feelings.

"I try to hold out, but I could not, I really can't afford John" I said crying. My tears completely spent. "Leave me alone without your shadow, I can't do anymore, from now all up to"

* * *

Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Heaven Of Love**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

John POV

"I really will never leave you Trish, despite how hard you try to make me leave you, it will never happen" I said sternly. I pulled her in a tight embrace, and I put her head on my chest.

"I'm tired John, I'm so tired" She said quite hysterical cry, and made me want to cry too.

"I know it, baby" I kissed the top of her head. "Don't ever talk about our relationship will end, I don't ever want to hear that again" I whispered softly in her ear. "I'm sorry I hurt you and I disappoint you, I even waste your life" I was really trying to hold back my tears.

"Let us perceive that this day never happened, and we'll have fun, just you and me" I whispered again. I pulled she gently from the hug and wiped her tears. I smiled a little, "Give me your first smile this morning for me" Then she smiled at me and it makes me happy.

I cupped her face and pulled in hot and passionate kiss. I lay on my back so that she was in top of my body. Then my lips moved to her neck. I kissed her neck and a small bite. I heard a small moan escaped from her lips. I turned so she was under and I are above.

"You look very pretty with your brunatte hair" I said smiling. She smiled and pulled me in another kiss. I pulled the tank top she was wearing and tossed to the floor. Then I moved to kiss her neck, chest, and her stomach.

Suddenly she opened her bra and threw it to the floor. I don't know if it was just her initiative alone, or does she have really horny. I let go of my pants, now we are half naked. Trish sat down and she pulled my boxer, she also releasing her panties. Now we were completely naked. I pushed her gently, and then I crawled on top of her. I directed my manhood, and prepared to enter herself.

"Well, I never thought it would get sweet Stratusfaction so early" I said. She just smiled and biting her lips. Well, although initially very bad. But it ends with fun.

...

Me and Trish sat on the living room couch watching a movie. Her little body curled up on me, and I wrapped my arms around her. I always feel so good when I have her around me. I really don't focus on the movie, but on Trish. I thought hard how nice way to apply Trish, and I have not found the right way. And I also think how to have fun with Trish without making out and without sex.

Then I remembered the words of Mandy in the morning. She said there was a carnival held here long enough. And Mandy said it was a very pleasant place. I never took Trish to the carnival before, maybe this will be an enjoyable experienc.

I gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, "Did you get bored? 'I asked very softly. She looked up at me.

"A bit" She said.

"Going to the carnival?" I pulled her closer.

"Really?" She has a enthusiastic expression on her face.

"Yeah" I said.

"Are we going now?" She said.

"If you want to go now, we'll go" I said to give her a smile.

"All right, let's go now" She pulled me off the couch.

We had to drive about 4 minutes. Distance between home and place of carnival, not too far away. I occasionally glance at Trish. Tonight she looks very pretty and charming. With her brunette hair she looks different, and I liked it. She braided her hair so it becomes very beautiful, I assume that it is very complicated braids. She also wore light blue peplum dress. For some reason, when I saw her I felt very old. She really does look as young as 23 years old, while I was 31 years old.

Today at 5:43 pm. Slowly the sun began to set, and the light is very beautiful. Things like this that I always miss when I'm not with Trish.

"Here we go" said Trish abruptly.

"Finally," I said. I am urgently looking for a parking space. I got out of the car and opened the car door for Trish.

"Oh, thank you dear" She said she kissed my cheek.

"You're welcome" I said. I grabbed her waist and walked slowly.

We just walk around and look around, this place is cool. Many interesting things can be done, there is even a circus. There are many fun games. Recently I went to the carnival is when I was 17 years old. And I never thought it would go to the carnival again. But for Trish whatever I wanna do.

Trish POV

John and I had been walking for hours. I don't know if this place is too broad or we run very slow. But I don't care about it, I enjoyed it during John was at my side. He bought me a cotton candy. It has been very long I don't eat cotton candy.

When this has been at 8:17 pm. Long after dark, but the more people who come here. Most of which are childrens and teens couples. And the arrival of John and me to the carnival this makes a tremendous impact. Many people were asking for autographs or pictures together, even some bimbo girls who wants to kiss John. I do not mind about it, I'm used to dealing with girls like that.

"Trish" I heard someone screaming for me. Me and John turned around, but the crowd this humans makes me hard to see.

"Hey" Peter suddenly appeared in front of me, he was with a little girl.

"Hey" I smiled at him. "What are you doing here? 'I try to be very kind to him.

"I just drove my niece a walk" said Peter. I looked down and saw a little girl holding a rabbit cage complete with a pair of rabbits.

"Hey," I said to the little girl.

"Hey," She said with showing her toothless.

"What is your name?" I squatted in front of her.

"My name is Patricia" She said innocently.

"My name is Patricia too" I said, I liked the innocent little girl like her.

"But I think your name is Trish Stratus" said Patricia.

I smiled, "My real name is Patricia, but I'd prefer if you call me Trish" I said.

"Well Trish" She said with a wide smile. I smiled and got up, I looked at John and Peter in turn.

"Well, maybe I should go, Patricia was very tired" said Peter, he is holding Patricia.

"Okay, bye" I said.

"Bye" said Patricia, while Peter just smiled.

"Don't try to greet him?" I said to John.

"I'm not interested in" said John.

"Okay" I said, then I turned around and saw some people gathered. I was quite curious and approached, John followed behind me.

"Oh, look at them, they are so adorable" I heard a girl screaming. I saw a lot of hamsters are adorable. Melt my heart to see them.

"Why do they sell rats?" Said John. I turned to him and squinting.

"Rats? They are not rats "I said.

"Then are rats brother or sister?" Said John, some people laughed at John.

"No." I said, "They are hamsters" John nodded.

"Oh," he said briefly.

"They are so adorable" I said.

"You want to have them?" Said John. I turned to him.

"Yeah" I said, I play with a hamster.

"Well, you can have a pair of" John said.

I smiled "Thanks," I said, then I'm really going to kiss John. But I remember that we were in a public place. I just gave him a smile, "Thank you, baby"

"You're always welcome" said John, he smiled at me.

John and I had a very enjoyable night. He's playing a game, and win it. And he's got a super big panda doll. Of course he doesn't need the doll, so he gave the doll to me. I never had a doll as big as it was before.

John drove the car with maximum speed. It started raining again, and usually will be very heavy rain. He was afraid that if the heavy rain, he could not see the road very well. I quite understand, but the way he brought the car really made my heart would stop. The car seemed to fly, not speeding down the street.

"John ..." He didn't let me finish my words.

"Be patient baby, we will be up in a few minutes" said John, his eyes focused on the road. I just nodded slowly. Actually it is not about 'when are we going up' who wanted to tell him. Well, I'll let it.

When we had reached the house, the rain became torrential. John covered my head using the jacket he was wearing, while I took the doll and hamsters cage belongs to me. The distance between the garage and the door of our house pretty much. You have to climb the stairs first, and it is the most difficult. I glanced at John who let himself wet, while I, just my legs.

John quickly opened the door and we entered. I put the hamster cage close to the coat hanger. Then I cleaned myself from splash water on my face. I saw John and he was really wet.

"I will prepare warm water for you" I said, I took off my high heels. My shoes became slippery, because wet.

John opened his shirt, "Thank you, dear" said John, he kissed my cheek.

"Do not waste time, later you will catch a cold" I said. I immediately went upstairs and immediately prepare warm water for John. I don't have a shower because I don't get wet. I just need to replace the dress, remove makeup, and let go of my braids.

I sat on the couch watching TV. I was wearing a dark blue lingerie. I bought this lingerie just a few days ago. This lingerie don't sexy, I bought this because they have a cute and simple design. And I don't have a plan to tease John.

A few minutes later, John came out of the bathroom. I turned to him, he had a big grin on his face. I raise an eyebrow in confusion with his reaction. John came up to me and kissed me lips passionately. I had me head tilted, because John just bent. He pressed our lips grew louder, and make me little moan. I put my hand on John's abs. It has been many years, but he still has hard and sexy abs.

"You always know how to tease me" John said between kisses. I pushed John away, so he thought I was teasing him.

I got up and closed the curtains. Then I felt the strong arm of John hugged my waist.

"But I'm tempted" John whispered, he kissed my neck. I laughed softly, and pushed him away.

"I'm tired, I want to sleep" I said, I turned off the TV and crawled into bed.

"You want to sleep, before we have sex?" Said John.

I pulled the blanket that covered my body, "Yeah" I said relax.

"How about we have a little sex tonight" said John, he pulled the covers off my body.

"How about no!" I said, "This morning we have had sex, and tonight without sex"

I heard John sighed quietly, "Go to sleep or you will not get anything from me" I said, I turned off the light.

"Yes ma'am" said John, he kissed my cheek. I started to close my eyes and began to enter my dreamland.

"Trish" I vaguely heard John calling me. "Good night, I love you" He kissed my head. I've not had the energy to say that I love him. Then everything went black.

...

I put foundation on my face slowly. Today I had a photoshoot, again. Actually, I am happy if I have to work. But I hate working if John was at home. I saw John who started waking, he put his arms behind his head.

"Good morning sleepyhead" I said, I gave a little powder on my face.

He smiled, "Good morning beautiful" said John. "Well, where are you going?"

"I would go to work, as usual I will be home soon to you" I said, I blew a kiss.

"Okay" said John, he got up and approached me. Then he kissed my cheek.

"Go take shower, I'll make you breakfast" I said.

"Alright baby" said John he kissed me again.

* * *

Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Made My Day**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

I made John a sandwich. For a man amounting him, I could not just give him two pieces of white bread and jam. He's definitely not going to like it. John always eat at breakfast doubled my servings at breakfast. Maybe he needs a lot more nutrients than me.

Before I made breakfast for us. I have about providing the hamsters watermelon seeds. I also have been feeding Lolly and Stuart. Lolly and Stuart is my pet dog. They types of dogs Shih Tzu and Beagle puppy. But John always call Lolly as Mini Stratus. Supposedly today I had to take them to the Pet Salon.

I saw Lolly and Stuart ran into the dining room. It turns out they saw John coming and ran to him. John just smiled and stroked their heads. John approached me and kissed me lightly.

"Sandwiches? Very good "said John, he began to bite sandwiches.

"Can you bring Lolly and Struart, to the Pet Salon today, I think they need care" I said. Lolly suddenly climbed into my lap.

John thought for a moment, "There's something I need to do today, I can not bring them" said John. I sighed quietly, I think it's a sign that I should take them.

"All right, I'll take them" I said. I got up and immediately took Lolly and Stuart.

"Call me 3 hours before you go home" said John. I just nodded and kissed John. "Bye"

"Bye" I said.

...

I have brought Lolly and Stuart, to the Pet Salon. Fortunately salon that has a pet day care facility, so I don't have to wait for them and bring them back to the home. Now I was in the studio preparing for a photo shoot as usual. Then Peter came and I looked over to me.

"Hey," said Peter, he sat next to me.

I smiled, "Hey," I said.

"A sunny day, right?" He said, he smiled at me.

"Yeah" I said nodding.

"Want to go with me?" He said.

"Huh? I have to work "I said.

"I mean, at lunch" he said. So he invited me for lunch, great.

I smiled, "Sure" I said.

"Trish, it's time to" screamed one of the creditors to me. I just nodded and got up.

"Well, I'll wait here and make sure you are not going to disappear from my sight before lunch" he said with a sincere smile.

I smiled, "I'm not running anywhere" I said.

"Okay, enjoy your photo shoot, beautiful" He called me beautiful? It makes my heart want to jump.

...

John POV

"So what kind of assistance do you need?" Mandy said to me. Today I really need help from Mandy.

"Can you cook something special today, just for today" I said. Today I plan to apply for Trish, after she came home from work.

"What about French food?" Said Mandy.

"I always make French food for her when she was a Diva" I said. I really need a brilliant idea.

"What about roasted beef?" Said Mandy. Roasted beef is Trish's favorite food. Maybe this would be a good idea.

"Alright, it was a brilliant idea" I said, "I also need a few pieces of Cheese Cake and red wine, I will go to the boutique to get a beautiful dress"

"Okay, good luck" said Mandy. Then I went to the boutique and find a beautiful dress.

...

Trish POV

I have sent a text message to John three hours ago. I don't know what he would do, so he asked me to call him earlier. I have taken Lolly and Stuart. I really wanted to get home soon and see what happens.

I immediately headed upstairs and into the room. But I didn't find anything in the room, there is only a box and a note on it. I took the note and read it.

_Don't open the box before you shower, go shower and dress up as beautiful as possible, I'm waiting for you._

_Love, JC_

I raise an eyebrow and felt confused. I don't understand what he meant. Maybe I should follow his game and see what he's planning.

After I finished showering, I opened the box and found the note again.

_If you have read this note, it means you have a shower right? Now go to get ready I'm still waiting._

_P.S: Send a message if you have prepared._

_Love, JC_

I just smiled reading this silliness. He really made me confused and curious. I took the box and I was dumbfounded. It was a pale pink dress which is very pretty. There is no decoration whatsoever, just the fabric, and the pretty folds. And John asked me to wear this? It's incredible.  
"Well, I think I'm going to dress up very beautiful tonight" I said, staring at the mirror. Soon I dress up, put meke up on my face, making my hair into curls, and wore a dress from John.

I looked at myself in the big mirror. I put on my shoes and look at myself in the mirror once again. Do I look pretty? Is John going to like this? Is this too much? Oh god I hope what I do will make John happy.

_I'm ready_

I sent a message to John, and race downstairs. When in the middle of the stairs, I saw John waiting for me and he's wearing a suit that makes him very handsome. He turned to me and smiled. I could not help smiling out of my lips, so I smiled broadly.

"You look beautiful tonight" said John, he came up to me and then he kissed me. He held my waist and pulled me closer.

John POV

Tonight Trish really looks very pretty. I thought that I was the luckiest man in the world. I smiled at her and kissed her again.

"Well, are you ready?" I said.

"Yeah" She said briefly. Then I took Trish to the backyard. She was amazed to see backyard has been I decorating with candles and rose petals.

"You like this?" I said.

"It's so beautiful" She said with a big smile. Then I took her to a table that I accidentally put the seal pool.

I pulled out her chair, and let her sit down. Tonight I actually became a gantleman.

"Tonight, we'll have dinner here" I said.

She smiled, "We could go to a restaurant" She said.

I have other goals, not just dinner, but tonight I'm going to apply for you. "We're going to start dinner, I really can't wait to ..." I stopped, I almost told her that I would propose to her.

"Can't wait for what?" Trish said with a look of confusion and suspicion.

"Can't wait to see your opinion about the food that I make" I said. Actually I was a smart guy, so Trish doesn't suspect me.

We started our dinner. Once in a while I would joke to make the atmosphere not become tense. Honestly, I was very nervous. I don't know what I should say to Trish. In fact, this afternoon, I've been practicing with words. I've compiled the beautiful words, it says Mandy. I hope all the words that I have arranged, not leave my brain.

Trish chuckled when I told her that Edge had in slap by a Bimbo. Then her cell phone rang, she glanced at her cell phone and will answer the call. But with a quick motion, I hold Trish hand, she looked at me confused. I shook my head so she didn't answer the call. Tonight was just me and Trish, no one else.

I took the phone from her hand. Then her cell phone rang again, I look at the screen, it was a call from Peter. What exactly does he want? Does he not know that Trish will soon be engaged. I really hate it when there is a man who tried to divert the attention of Trish.

I insert the phone into my pocket. "I want to talk to you" I said trying to be very serious.

She put her wine glass slowly, "Okay, what?" she said, she began to focus on me. I draw breath.

"Stand up" I said, I grabbed her hand and pulled it slowly. I looked into her eyes.

"What do you want to talk" said Trish relaxed. She is very relaxed, but I was really nervous.

"You know that I love you, right?" I said. Dude, that's not what I should say. This is really going to fall apart.

"I know" said Trish.

"We have been together almost 4 years, we spent a lot of time together" I said. It's not too bad actually. "All of my life, I have never loved a woman" There is a surprised look on her face. "But the first time I saw you, I felt something different, something I had never felt before, and since then I can feel what love is. You can change me from an asshole to be a good man "

I see Trish's eyes are very deep. And her eyes filled with tears. "You're different from most women, it's one of the thousands of reasons I love you. My lifetime, I want to make you believe me. And I want to spend my life with you "

Trish had tears in her eyes. Honestly, I'm glad to see her cry. Means she was very touched by my words. "Now close your eyes" Trish closed her eyes slowly. I draw jewelry box out of my pocket. I grasp the jewelry box tightly.

I squat with one leg, "Now open your eyes" She opened her eyes. I showed her engagement ring.

"Oh my god" She covered her mouth with both hands. The tears flowing from her eyes

.  
"Trish, will you marry me?" I said. Now I'm really anxious and nervous, I was hoping she would say...

"Yes," She said. You know, I'm very pleased with the happy ending. I got up and slipped the ring on her finger.

"The ring is initialed my name and your name, you can see it behind the ring" I said.

"This is beautiful" Trish said, "Thank you" She turned to me and smiled, then she hugged me. "I love you" She whispered.

I lifted her and hugged her, "I love you more Trish" I shouted. And I heard her laugh. I lowered her body and touched her face, "I'm very lucky to find you first rather than Peter" I said, Trish laughed softly. I pulled her waist and kissed her lips. This is my first kiss with Trish as my fiance.

Trish POV

I woke up to find the room to be very cold. Outside it was raining heavy. But I remember, when I and John slept, the room temperature is very warm. What possible power outages? It's very annoying. Then I heard the sound of something falling. I stopped breathing for a moment, everything was so dark.

"John" I tried to wake John. "John" I said very quietly. I heard the sound of someone's footsteps.

"What, dear?" Said John. I didn't even get to see John. I picked up the phone, so that light can I use.

"Did you hear someone's footsteps?"I whispered.

"Huh?" Said John confused. Then I heard footsteps again. This gave me the goose bumps.

"Did you hear that" I said very quietly.

"Is the power goes out?" Said John.

"Yeah" I said.

"Oh shit, and I don't activate the anti-theft alarm" said John, John got out of bed. "Wait here, I'll be back"

"No, I want to go" I said, "I'm scared" I begged John.

"Okay, come here," said John. I took a robe and a flashlight.

I hugged his arm and make sure I don't fall from the stairs. John directs a flashlight around the room. All room still looks the same and there is no different. However, the atmosphere here is very terrible. Then there was the sound of footsteps again, this time sounding very clear. I grabbed John more closely.

"John, did you hear that? 'I said in a husky voice. The air temperature is very cold, but my body temperature is very hot.

"Sshhh ..." John said softly, even as a whisper. Suddenly I heard rapid footsteps. No, this is not steps, the sound of someone running. The person snatched me until I fell.

"Ouch" I said. Then the lights come on, and I saw a man dressed in black ran into backyard.

"Hey" John chasing him. But John stopped, because he realized that the rain outside. John came up to me, "Are you okay?" Said John, I nodded, and John helped me stand up. "I'm going to lock all the doors and activate the anti-theft alarm" I just nodded.

"Are you okay? your face looks very pale "said John, he was holding my face.

"I'm okay, I'm just very surprised" I said.

"Are you afraid?" John said softly. I nodded lightly, and John hugged me. "We better go back to sleep, tomorrow I'm going to investigate this"

When going back to the room. Along the way to the room, I saw footprints, and the footprints to the room and stopped right in my bed. Suddenly I was shocked and scared again. John didn't realize these footprints. I glanced at John who was busy checking our room windows. I found a paper, to be exact note. I took it, I really wanted to scream now.

_Hey, Trish!_

It is the contents of the note. Does he write using red ink, or blood? My body began to tremble and stiff. Who is this psycho?

* * *

Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Great Beginning**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"No one is missing" said John. This morning he had checked all the rooms, and none of our possessions were lost. "It's strange" said John, he sat down on the couch and thinking.

"Actually this is not strange, the purpose he came here not to steal" I said. After I read the terrible note, I didn't showing at John. I just keep a note of it in a drawer. And today I plan to showing at John.

"Then, what is the purpose that man?" Said John confused. I put out a note of my pocket. "What is this?" Said John. I just shrugged. "Damn, what the hell is this?" Said John.

"I don't know" I said. "Last night I found it on the table, and I think he just put it and go"

"That means there's a psycho running around and targeting you" said John. I don't know if he targeted me or not. But it makes me afraid.

"What do you have to go to work today?"

"Yeah" I said sluggish.

"I'll come with you, I can not let you go alone, whereas psycho out there who target you" said John. I looked at John. Is he serious?

"Really?" I said.

"Of course, you're my fiance, and I will not let nobody hurt you" said John. I smiled, and jumped in his arms.

"You're so sweet Cena" I whispered.

John smiled, "But not as sweet as you," said John. I smiled and gave him a kiss hard, hot, and passionate.

...

John and I have been up to in the studio. I thought that today was my best day, while I was working. After I retired, John never wanted to accompany me to work. He always said photo shoot was very boring, not at all pleasant. Yup, boys always think like that.

John grasp my hand as we walked. Then my phone rang.

"Wait" I said. I took my cell phone in the bag. It was a call from my mom, I smiled broadly.

"Hello" I said, John glanced at me.

"Hey, sweetie" my mom said in a tone that sounded very happy. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm just going to do a photo shoot and John with me" I said, John glanced at me again.

"Great, John with you, you definitely get a good day, right?" my mom said in a teasing tone. She was always teasing me.

"Of course, and you know what is the most beautiful?" I said. I would tell my mom that me and John engaged.

"What's that?" She said.

"John propose me" I said laughing softly. John smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Really? I should be there to watch"my mom said in a tone of enthusiasm. "Did he say that he loves you?"

"Yup" I said.

"Did he say that he wanted to be with you forever?" She said. "Tell me what he has to say to you?"

"Mom, stop making me feel ashamed" I covered my face a little. I always feel embarrassed if it should be tell to my mom.

"Give the phone to John, I want to talk to my future son-in-law" my mom said. I immediately gave the phone to John.

"What is this?" Said John quietly.

"My mom wants to talk to you" I said.

I heard John and my mom was talking. John would occasionally laugh. I don't know what they are talking about. But I know, that was definitely something about me. I turned around and saw Peter enters a room. I'm going to smile and say hello. But I cancel my intention. Peter looks very terrible, not like usual. He has a sharp look and a smile deviate. I immediately turned my attention. I glanced at Peter once again, he was still there with a look very sharp, even sharper than a knife.

"Come on" said John.

I turned to John, "Are you finished?" I said.

"Yeah, your mom very happy" said John.

"I know" I said. Then I immediately pull John away.

...

John POV

It's been almost 4 hours I sat on the couch and watched Trish who was doing photo shoot. Honestly, this is very boring. But I just wanted to make sure my girl safe. I have been thinking, that I will bring Trish at house show. Like it or not, I will bring her.

I turned around and saw Peter. He was on the corner of the room and staring intently at Trish. I don't know what he's planning. Almost every time he's in this room he will look sharp on Trish. And I don't like that look. Well, maybe he was upset that Trish got engaged.

I ignore Peter, and will pay attention to Trish again. I saw that Trish was wearing a white string bikini. Dude, this is actually a photo shoot for women's sports magazine or Playboy? I don't really like when Trish showed her body too much. But I know, she just trying to be professional. At least I can enjoy it, even from far away.

About 30 minutes later, Trish has been finished with the photo shoot. She came up to me and kissed me lightly. I glanced at Peter who had a look of annoyance on his face. Well, who cares?

"Have you finished? 'I said. I got rid of a few strands of hair from her face.

"Yeah, do you want me to wait until I finish changing clothes?" Said Trish. She pointed to her bikini. And I think it's sexy.

"Actually I don't mind if you're still wearing your bikini, but I strongly object if all men look at you," I said, she laughed softly. "Well, go change clothes, I'll wait"

"Okay" She said. Then, Trish went to change clothes.

A few minutes later, Trish back. But she using a different dress. At first she uses a black dress, this time she uses a tight white dress. And the dress looks very fit on her.

"Wow" I said in awe.

"What?" Said Trish looked at me confused.

"You look so sexy" I said. She smiled broadly.

"I've always looked sexy, right?" She said. This time she has been teasing me.

"Yeah, you always look sexy" I said, I kissed her cheek. "Come on" I said, I grabbed her hand and out of the studio. When we headed to our car, I saw a paper attached to the windshield. "What's that?"

"Maybe it's a brochure, I always get that" Trish said. Then she took the paper and reading for a while. But her face turned into a very strange when reading the brochure. Such as fear, and surprise.

"What's that?" I started to feel a little curious. Then Trish gave me the brochure. I read the brochure carefully.

_I'm always watching you. Whatever you do, I will always watch over you, Trish Stratus!_

Letters like this, again. Letters were written with blood and very terrible. Something like this has happened 2 times. Means that there is someone who is always stalking Trish. Even he knows where her house, her car, and her workplace. Does all this have anything to do with Peter?

"I want to go home" I heard Trish spoke with languid tone.

"Calm down I'm here" I said. I looked at her face. "Come on, we're going home now" I opened the car door for Trish. I folded the paper and put in my pocket. Maybe one day, this can be made in a proof.

Me and Trish have got home. Throughout the trip her didn't speak. She just dreamy. I knew that the stalker would make her depressed. And I don't want that to happen to Trish.

"Come with me tomorrow" I said.

"But ..." I didn't let her finish the words.

"No buts, like it or not you must come with me" I said. She very stubborn. Hundreds of times I asked her, but she always has a lot of reasons. "Out there, there is someone stalking you"

"I know, but I don't want to disturb you while you work" She said with innocent face.

"Yeah, and then you stay home and let the psycho raped you or even kill you" I said. I know I said was rude to her. But I'm very worried about her.

"Why will not you listen to me? Why do you always follow what you want, even if it will kill you" I'm getting angry now. "You're really stubborn, whether the psycho should be raped you? then you realize that you should listen to me" I turned to her going mad at her anymore. But I stopped when a tear flowed from her eyes. I was really stupid. I should have made her feel safe, not make her cry. I crouched in front of her and looked into her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried something will happen to you" I said. I stroked her cheek. "I really didn't mean to hurt you"

"I'm so sorry" I said. I saw her nod lightly. Then I pulled her in a hug, tries to make her feel safe and comfortable. Lately it has become so difficult. Very many problems that come up. As if they wanted to see me and Trish kept arguing. But I don't want to make it become increasingly difficult.

Trish is still in my arms. We just silent for a moment. None of us were talking. And no one heard except our breath. While we still like it. Suddenly the sound of broken glass.

"What's that?" Said Trish surprised. She immediately got up, and I followed.

"I don't know" I said. I immediately went to the living room. Because of the sound it from there. Me and Trish was shocked to see the living room window broken. Shards of glass scattered everywhere.

"Oh my god" said Trish saw the whole mess. Whoever is doing this, he/she going to pay for this. I looked around and saw a stone large enough. The stone is wrapped with paper. Is it a letter from the psycho again?

_I hope you have a nice day. I will soon come to you, Trish!_

I was quite surprised with this letter. He's really a stalker. If one day I have to know who he is, I'm actually going to take him to hell. I turned on Trish and gave the letter to Trish. She read it carefully, and appeared surprised look on her face again. She turned to me and looked at me.

"You still want to stay at home?" I said. Then she shook her head slowly. "Maybe we have to get all our stuff" She sighed softly, and smiled a little. I know it's not a sincere smile. And I knew that she was scared. I put my hand on her cheek and pressed our foreheads. I looked into her eyes. I could see the eyes that used to shine, now became dark.

"Don't be afraid, I'll always be here for you, I will always protect you. Whatever happens I will always protect you, because you are my life "I said whispering. Still no appearance of afraid on her face. Well, at least I was here so she is safe.

"Thank you" Trish said softly. She smiled at me and hugged my neck tightly. I hugged her waist and lifted her. "I love you" She whispered.

"Love you too" I said.

...

Trish POV

A few minutes ago the plane has landed in London, England. John said that this time RAW toured Europe. And it would be very enjoyable. I will have more time with John. And I can rest easy because I was away from the stalker. Of course he's away, we are in different continents.

During a trip to London, John continues to grasp my hand. Even now he's still holding my hand. He became very possessive of late. But I liked it.

"Want to go for a walk?" Said John. I put my suitcase in the corner of the room.

"Now? 'I said. I glanced at the clock, a few hours John had to be in the arena.

"Yeah" said John. I thought for a moment. Suddenly he pulled me gently, "I don't accept rejection," said John. He took me out of the hotel. Well, if I have a lot of time with John, why don't I take advantage of it.

* * *

Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hurt**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**John POV**

"Guess what I got?" I screamed as I reached the catering room. I invite Trish to the arena, and he probably will be a little surprise for some Superstars and Divas.

"What?" Said Edge.

"Maybe he wants to show the new scratches from Trish," said Randy. Suddenly everyone laugh.

"Whatever Orton" I said. "Today I brought my Barbie doll" I said. Then Trish came out from behind my back.

"Hey all" She said with a big smile. It has been very long time she never visited RAW. Some Divas and Superstars to her and hugged her. At least, she was very safe here.

I turned to Randy and Edge, but Edge has disappeared, maybe he went to Trish. It was no surprise when he went to Trish, he has been considered Trish, like his younger sister. And it's no surprise that Randy has amazed look on his face. I know he still loves Trish, he once said that Trish was his first love. I really feel very bad when I heard it. But I believe, he will not stea Trishl from me.

"What's up, bro?" I went to Randy who was sitting quietly.

"She looks so pretty with her hair brunette" Randy said. That at all not make me jealous. He always say that if he saw Trish.

"Of course," I said proudly.

"What brought her here?" Said Randy, he was still staring at Trish.

"There's a psycho who is always sending horrible letters to her" I said, "I brought her here to make sure she is completely safe"

"Wow, Trish is very meaningful for you, right?" Randy said with a different tone.

"She means so much to me, I had even applied for her"

"Great," said Randy. Then I saw Trish went to Randy.

"Hey, Randy" Trish said. Randy got up and stared at Trish for a moment. I watched them carefully.

"Hey, you look beautiful" Randy said.

Trish smiled, "Thank you" said Trish. "How are you anyway?"

"Great, as usual" said Randy. "And I know you have a great day with John, right?"

"Of course," said Trish laughed softly.

"I'm delighted that John has proposed to you" said Randy relaxed.

"Thank you" said Trish smiled.

"Well, I gotta go, see you later" said Randy.

"See you" said Trish. Then Randy left the catering room. I stared for a moment Trish.

"Are you tired?" I said. She shook her head slowly.

"No," said Trish. "Do you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah" I said.

"Okay, maybe you have to get ready, I'll be in your locker room" said Trish, she got up and kissed me.

...

**Trish POV**

I sat on the couch, in John locker room. I'm waiting for John until he was finished with his match. It's about 12 minutes had passed, and he has not returned. This might be a very tough match, so he takes a long time. I didn't watch the match on TV. I just sat here and read a magazine. Then suddenly the door opened. I literally almost jumped off the couch in shock.

"You surprise me" I said. I saw John closed the door. And he was very sweaty.

"Sorry" said John. He sat down on the couch and lean. "I'm so tired"

I sighed quietly, "Well, go get a shower, and then we get back to the hotel" I said. I pulled him off the couch.

"Okay ma'am" said John. He immediately went to get a shower. But he's back again, "Want to join?" Said John with a grin.

"No." I shook my head.

"Please" said John. He came up to me and hugged my waist. I knew he was trying to tempt me. But I'm not going to get stuck with it.

"I said no" I said. I pushed John.

"Come on," said John. He kissed my lips passionately. He kept trying to tempt me. I pushed him again.

"Go shower, otherwise I'll go back to first" I said threateningly.

"No, no" said John. "All right, I'll take a bath"

"Good" I said. I turned around and plan to read the magazine again. But I felt a slap on my ass.

"Nice ass Patricia" John Shouts from the bathroom.

"Although you were my fiance, I would still kick your ass Cena" I said. John didn't answer, he just laughed.

...

John and I have been up at the hotel. Along the way John didn't talk much. He just asked 'what are you doing when I'm not there' just that. After that he didn't say anything. Unless he complained that he was very tired and need entertainment. Maybe I could give him a bit of entertainment.

I closed the door and locked it. I turned to John, he was sitting on the couch. Very visible in his face that he was very tired. He took off his shoes and threw it aside. I walked over and sat on his lap. He just smiled.

"Looks like you need entertainment" I said. I rubbed his head. He closed his eyes, as if he was enjoying what I was doing.

**John POV**

Trish continued to rub the back of my head with her hands. It made me feel really comfortable. I've never felt this before. And I love the thrill provided by Trish. Trish suddenly stopped rubbing my head and got up. I feel a little disappointed. Then she went to turn on the radio tape. Did she play a song from the Pussycat Dolls, Buttons?

"What if I give you a little striptease for you?" Trish whispered. Man, if I'm not mistaken. She wanted to give a striptease for me. Damn, this is what I always wanted. Trish came to me slowly. I swallowed hard. My heart was beating very fast.

"Where do you want me to start?" Trish whispered. And her voice is very sexy.

I grinned, "Where else" I said. Slowly, but surely. She opened one by one the clothes she was wearing. Then she began to wiggle her hips slowly. And it's so damn sexy. And I think she much better than a striptease dancers in a famous nightclub. I looked at her body almost bare. And she has made The Champ rampage. I immediately pulled her waist and kissed her passionately. I think she has enough to make The Champ rampage.

I pulled her into my lap. I feel her hands behind my shirt. I ended the kiss, and opened my shirt and tossed to the floor. Trish grinned and bit her lip. I lifted her, and she wraps her legs around my waist. I went to turn off the radio tape. Then I was back on her lips.

Trish let go of her legs on my waist and pushed me onto the couch. I just closed my eyes and waited for what she would do. I felt she pull my jeans and my boxer. I moaned softly as I felt something warm and wet on the Champ. I opened my eyes. Damn, Trish gave me a blowjob. And it feels very good. She looked at me with a look that sexy. I got rid of a few strands of hair out of her face, so as not to disturb our eye contact.

I felt my body tense, I knew I was going to cum. But I don't want to lose. I will make this night, to be long night. I pulled Trish and kissed her. She moaned as I slid my tongue.

"I want you" She said between kisses. I will not respond. But I will give what she wants. I opened the bra and her panties and threw on the floor. I lifted her and laid her on the bed.

I was right on top of her and prepares to enter her. She began to bury her nails in my back. I pumped faster and harder. Trish moaned and continued to put out dirty words. But I think it's sexy and makes me more passionate. She gritted her teeth and groaned.

"Oh my god" Trish yelled. I knew she would orgasm. I went faster and faster. "John" Trish get her orgasms and her nails buried deeper and deeper. It really hurts, but I ignored it. I kept pumping. A few seconds later, my body strained. It's a sign that would orgasm. I bury my head in her neck, and moaned.

My body crashed against the body of Trish. Enjoy the remnants of our orgasms. I could hear Trish breath panting, as has been done a marathon. Our bodies are very sweaty. I lifted my body, and stared at her face. She has closed eyes. Maybe she was too tired. I took off her high heels. And put her in the right position, in bed. I enveloped her body and lay down beside her.

"I love you so much" I whispered in her ear.

"Love you too" Trish whispered. I turned around and kissed her lips lightly. I thought she had fallen asleep.

"Go to sleep, tomorrow we're going to the arena early" I said. I pulled her in my arms. "Good night, dear"

"Good night" She kissed my cheek and fell asleep.

...

**Trish POV**

Me and John get ready for breakfast at Cafe hotel. There is nothing special this morning. Just as usual. But I feel a little weird. Like something was going to happen. But, I hope all will be fine.

_Knock, knock, knock ..._

"I'll get it" I said. I got up and opened the door. It's one of hotel employee. He brought a bouquet of roses. And I'm sure it's flowers for me. Not possible, someone who sends a bouquet of red roses for John.

"Good morning, this is a bouquet of flowers for you," said the employee, he handed me the flowers.

"Thanks," I said. "By the way, is from whom?"

"It's from Mr. Orton" said the employee.

"Oh, thank you" I said, I give the employees' tip.

"Thank you" Employee was gone. I just stared at the red roses.

"Who?" John suddenly appeared from behind.

"Nobody" I said. I took a glass and put the flowers in the glass which I fill with water and ice.

"Very pretty, from whom?" Said John. He looked at me with a strange look.

"Randy" I said.

"Oh," said John. He didn't give any reaction.

"Come on" I said. I grab his arm. And we immediately went to get breakfast.

**John POV**

Me and Trish had had our breakfast on a tray. When we are looking at the table. I saw Randy coming.

"Good morning," said Randy.

"Morning" said Trish. "Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful"

"You're welcome" Randy said.

"Trish can you breakfast first, I want to talk to Randy" I said.

"Okay" said Trish. Then she left me and Randy.

"Well, I need a little explanation, why are you sending flowers to Trish?" I said.

"I don't have a specific purpose, I just wanted to give her flowers, as a sign of friendship" Randy said.

"Friendship?" I said. "Man, red roses are a sign of love is not friendship"

"Well, who cares, it's just a flowers" Randy said.

"Okay" I said. "Have fun" I hit his chest lightly.

"Very fast" Trish said as I sat down in front of her.

"Of course, we were just talking about the match tonight" I say lies.

"So, already have a plan?" Trish said.

"Not yet," I said trying not to look at Trish's eyes. "But I have other plans?"

"Really, what is it?" Trish said, she put the fork and knife to eat.

"I plan to bring you dinner" I said.

"You'll take me where?"

"To the pleasant place, you just have to wait"

"Great, I can't wait for that" I really can't wait to bring Trish tonight. I plan to talk about our wedding. We've never talked about marriage. And tonight will be the right night.

**Trish POV**

John grabbed my hand as we headed to the hotel parking lot. He really seriously took me to dinner. And it makes me happy, I hope he's going to talk about our relationship. I opened my handbag and want to take the phone. But I forgot the phone in bed.

"Damn" I said softly.

"What?" John looked at me.

"I forgot my phone" I said, "I have to go back to the hotel room"

"Let me take your phone"

"No, no, no, I will take it myself" I immediately went to get my phone.

...

Once I get my phone, I immediately returned to the parking lot. Maybe John has been waiting for me long enough. I quicken my footsteps, although I use high heels. I stopped when I saw the man who looked like John was kissing a girl. My heart skipped a beat. I looked carefully.

I feel like there is a dagger that pierced my heart. And it feels very sick. Not only mentally ill, it really feels very sick. I can't believe he did this to me. I shed tears quickly. I retreated slowly, but I kicked a can. So John and the girl turned around.

"Trish" John approached me. But I immediately ran away from there. I wiped my tears. I really feel great pain. And I was really fed up with this.

* * *

Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.


	15. Chapter 15

**I Hate You**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

I opened the bathroom door and entered. I locked the door immediately. I really don't want to see John anymore. Seeing him made me really sick. I sat on the toilet. I set the breath and tried to stop crying. But I can't. I should have known all this would happen.

"Trish, hear me out, I can explain all of this" John yelled and knocked on the bathroom door. Hearing his voice made me cry more hysterical.

"For what it be explained?, Everything was clear, damn it" I screamed and threw the bottle of shampoo to the door.

"Trish, please come out, this is all a misunderstanding"

"I don't want to listen to you anymore, go" I covered my ears and cry. I'm not sure, I will be able to stop crying.

...

After 1 hour passes. Everything feels very lonely. I didn't hear John knocked on the door again. Maybe he went to the fucking whore. This is probably my destiny to be an advanced always betrayed. I got up slowly by opening the door.

"Trish, listen to" John suddenly appeared and held the door. I tried to close the door. But I realized, that the body of John is much greater. I immediately went and packed up all my stuff.

"Trish, please listen" said John, he was holding my hand. But I threw his hand.

"Don't ever touch me" I said, I pushed him away.

"I know, I'm wrong, but please hear me" said John, he took my suitcase.

"There's nothing to explain" I said. I tried to be calm. I could see a tear running down my cheek. "We broke up"

**John POV**

I was astonished to hear her say it. Is she serious or I misheard. I paused, and looked at her. I could see the disappointment in her eyes. I also could see her face full of hatred and anger. Tears flowed from her eyes. I do even forgotten how many times I've made she cry. And this time I made she cry again.

"No, we can't break up, we have been engaged" I pointed to the ring on her finger.

"Why not? Even married couples can get divorced, why we can't?" She let go of the ring from her finger. But I hold it.

"Please don't, don't do that Trish" But she brushed off my hands.

"It is enough" She said. She gave me the ring with the rough.

"Give me another chance"

"You have to use all the chance that you have" She said with a glare. She paused long enough. "My mom had told me, that our relationships would not work, she had told me that date with fellow wrestler will get me hurt. She also has told me that you're not a right guy to me" She sighed, trying to hold back tears. "But I don't care, I chose you, even I have to run away from my marriage and hurt a lot of people"

"I know, but ..." I interrupted.

"I think there's nothing to talk about, you can be free, you can kiss any girl you want"

"But I just want you"

"But I don't want you" I was silent for a moment. I don't know what to say. It was my fault, I had hurt her. Trish suddenly slapped me hard on the cheek.

"I was right, that you were making out with the fucking whore, huh?" She pointed to my shirt. I was quite surprised that there was lipstick mark on my shirt. And she cried again. In fact, she cries and breaking my heart.

"I'm sorry"

"Excuse me? Very easy for you to say sorry"

"You can slap me whatever you like, as long as it makes you forgive me, I was worth it, even more" Trish slapped me again, even harder than before. Actually it hurt, but it doesn't hurt as much as what Trish feeling right now. She even hit my chest.

"I hate you" I grabbed her arms and pulled her in a tight embrace. But she struggled, trying to escape from my arms.

"Don't touch me, you fucking asshole" She pushed me.

"Trish ..." She slapped me again. Then she gone. I tried to catch her. But her steps so quickly. "Trish wait" Eventually she disappeared in the elevator. Now all that remains, just me and my regret.

**Flashback :**

_I leaned on the car and wait for Trish. I can't wait to get out and talk about our wedding. I really want to spend the rest of my life with Trish and our kids later. I could imagine would have a big house with lots of kids running around the house. Then my mind was disturbed as a bimbo toward me._

_"Looking for some entertainment?" She said with twirling her hair. Well, she trying to seduce me. I just shut up. She sexy, but I'm trying not to notice._

_"Do you want to have a nice dinner, now?" She rubbed her hand on my chest. I looked at her and maybe I'll try a bit. She kissed my chest. I looked around to make sure Trish is yet to come. I licked my lips and cupped her face. I spin so she leans on the car. I kissed her lips passionately. She groaned small. Suddenly I heard the sound of a can. I turned around and saw that Trish had been standing there and watching me was making out with a bimbo. I really don't know what came over me, so I did this. I saw Trish crying and go. I don't want to here and let this fucking whore pollute my brain. I left the whore, and catch her._

_"Trish" But Trish move too fast. So she had disappeared in the elevator._

_..._

**Trish POV**

I knocked on the door gently. Hope tenant there and stay awake. I don't know where to go. I'm confused. As if I don't have anyone here. I know all the Divas well. But somehow my feet brought me here. I didn't even know this guy very well. I feel this guy is one who is apt to make me feel better.

Suddenly the door opened. Without thinking and pleasantries I hugged this guy. I have not even seen what this person who I was looking for. I cried in his arms. I want to spill my frustration now.

"Trish, are you okay?" I let go of my arms and looked at him. "What's going on? Why are you crying?"

"I should go in?" I said. Because now I'm very tired.

"Please" I went in and sat down on the couch. Then this guy came and brought me a glass of mineral water. This is what I need.

"What happened?" He said. I stared at him for a moment. Do I have to tell him everything? "You can tell me, I will don't tell anyone"

I looked down, "I don't know where to start all where" I said. A tear fell from my eyelid and wetting my hand.

"You can start from anywhere"

I took a breath and set my breath, "Me and John broke up" I said very quietly.

"What?" He was very surprised. "Why?"

I paused for a moment, "I saw him kissing a whore in the hotel parking lot and ... and ..." I burst into tears again. He sat next to me and hugged me.

"You don't need to continue your story, I understand," he said. He stroked my hair. I rely on his muscular arm.

"He made me my heart is breaking" He was just silent. We were silent for a few moments. And I'm still in his arms.

"Can I stay here, just for tonight" I broke the silence.

"You can stay here until whenever" he said. I pulled away from the hug. Suddenly he put his hands on my cheeks and wiped away my tears.

"You look more beautiful if you don't cry" I looked down.

"Thanks," I said. "Can I ask for help?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm going home to Tampa tomorrow morning and all my belongings is still there in the room, can you take them, please"

"Of course, wait here I'll take all of your belongings" he said. Then he got up.

"Randy"

He turned around, "Yes?"

"Thank you"

He smiled, "You're always welcome"

**John POV**

I sat on the couch and hold my head. I'm really confused. I am confused as to what I should do. I can't do much, because this was my fault. I'm just trying to keep Trish away from my life, but I failed. She has gone, and it's all my fault. I hope Trish forgive me. I hope she knocked on the door and said that she would not hate me.

_Knock, knock, knock ..._

I was shocked. My prayer was granted very quickly. I immediately got up and opened the door. But disappointment came over me when I saw Randy who knocked on the door, not Trish.

"What?"

"I'm here to pick up all stuff of Trish," What, what he'd just said. He wants to take all the stuff Trish. I turned around, and saw Randy was packing all stuff of Trish.

"Wait, did Trish with you?"

"Yeah," He didn't even turn around to me. He had finished packing all belongings of Trish. "Look John, you've been throwing Trish" He paused for a moment, "And I will take Trish and not let you hurt her again, she will soon be mine"

"How dare you" I said aloud.

"Trish is single now, and you are not entitled to prohibit her"

"But I'm her fiance, remember it, man"

"Correction, ex-fiance" I'm speechless. I don't have words to fight Randy.

"Oh, Trish will return to Tampa tomorrow, and don't expect she want to meet you again" he said sarcastically, "Good luck, man"

Then Randy left me. It makes me a little upset and sad. I slammed the door and kicked the wall. Damn, what I have done has made my life a mess.

**Trish POV**

I sat on the couch and waited for Randy. Randy came a few seconds later carrying all my suitcases. I feel a little embarrassed and can't bear him. If Lita is here, I would go to her room.

"Hey"

"Hey" I got up and took my suitcases. "Thank you"

"You're always welcome"

I thought for a moment, "Is there something John said to me?" I asked doubtfully.

"No" said Randy. I was disappointed again. "He just asked me if you were with me and I said yes, and no more"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously"

"Oh, thank you"

"You still look forward to him?"

"For now yes, but a few months later, I sure no"

"Okay"

...

The sky is getting dark. And more kept me drawn in sadness. I sat on the balcony, in the Randy's room. Meanwhile, Randy watching TV. I don't want my presence to make him feel disturbed. Suddenly the door opened, I turned around and saw Randy. I smiled at him.

"Go to sleep, now it was late, even almost morning"

"What time is it?"

"2:21 am" I was quite surprised. Just like I'm sitting here.

"I'm going to sleep now" I stepped in and took the pillow. Well, this is not my room, so I had to sleep on the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll go to bed"

"Then where are you going to sleep?"

"Couch"

"You can sleep in the bed and I on the couch"

"But ..." I interrupted.

"No buts" Randy pulled me slowly. "Good night"

"Good night Randy" Then he went and slept on the couch. And tomorrow, I will start my new life. I'm going to start all from zero.

...

"Well, thanks for letting me stay in your room" I said. I was in the lobby of the hotel and get ready to go back to Tampa.

"You're welcome"

"Maybe I should go, my flight was 45 minutes longer"

"Okay"

"Thank you" I stood on tiptoe and kissed him. "See you later"

"See you"

**John POV**

I immediately ran at the sight of Trish will leave the hotel. If I let her go, I will not have the chance again. And I'm sure I'll regret for the rest of my life.

"Trish" I shouted. Trish turned around, but she soon got into the taxi. However, the taxi was gone. I'm trying to catch up and scream, begged her to not to go. But all in vain, the taxi drove faster. And made me feel very sad and guilty. I could not go home to Tampa to catch up with her. I had to wait 2 or 3 weeks. And during that time, will make her more hate me.

* * *

Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Goodbye The Past & Welcome The Future**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Trish POV**

I've arrived in Tampa. And now I was in the house being packed up all my stuff. As a matter of fact, the house belongs to John, and now John I don't have any relationship. Of course I had to go from here, my place not in here. I will restore all that John has given me, including a luxury car he gave me last year.

I descended the stairs slowly with a lot of luggage. Coincidence, that Mandy was at home today. I will talk to her about her work.

"Mandy"

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure" Me and Mandy sat on the couch. Actually I didn't have the heart to say this on Mandy. She must find the money for her daughters, and she was a widow. It's more difficult than I imagined.

"What are you going to talk about?"

"Well, I do not want niceties" I paused, "You can not work here anymore"

"Huh? Why" There's the disappointment look on her face. "Is it because I'm not good at cleaning the house?" I shook my head. "Then what is it? I really need this job, I should find money for my daughters"

"I understand"

"Please don't fire me"

"I had to get out of here"

"Why?"

"Me and John had broken up, and the house was owned by John, I really have to go"

"Why did that happen?"

I sighed, "I'm not ready to tell this to anyone" Seriously? I even have to tell it to Randy.

"Okay, I get it, I might need a new job now" Then an idea crushed in my brain.

"You can still work with me, I will be moving to an apartment and it's not far from your house"

"Really? Thank you Trish"Mandy hugged me.

"You're always welcome"

...

I was in my new apartment. Me and Mandy had finished clearing the apartment. I just sat on the couch and read a magazine. Today I really tried to forget about it all. But I can't. And I remembered, that there is a stalker who may still stalking me. But who cares? He didn't even hurt me. Suddenly my phone rang, I read on the screen, it was a call from Peter. It has been very long time he never called me.

"Hello"

"Hey"

"Hey"

"How are you?"

"Great, how about you? I have not heard anything from you "

"I'm fine, thank you, well maybe I was too busy because of work piling up"

"I understand, you must be very busy"

"Yeah, but at least my job retention lighter now"

"It was nice"

"I'm your home a few hours ago, but your house is empty but I saw your car there"

I sighed softly, "I've moved on, and the car was not mine anymore"

"Wow, wait a minute, how did that happen?"

"I have not been able to tell anyone about my problems"

"Oh, okay, I understand"

"Maybe next time I will tell all on you"

"Okay, I'll wait for it"

"By the way I should go, I'll call you when I get back"

"Okay"

"Bye"

"Bye" I end the call and put the phone. Actually, I'm not going anywhere. I just feel so lazy to talk. Right now I just feel sad, lonely, and bored. Then I thought again, that I received an email from Randy this morning. Maybe I have to reply to an email from him.

**John POV**

I was in my locker room, back and forth. I really feel nervous and anxious. Not because my match will start in 29 minutes. But this is because Trish. I have called her for hundreds of times but no answer. I actually realized that I had brought my stupidity too much. And I can't go back again. It just feels wrong, it should not all like this.

"Stop back and forth dude, I was giddy to see you" said Edge. He was to be here for just a moment to talk. But I could not focus on the topic he was talking about.

"Damn" I shouted.

"What now?"

"I wanna go home"

"You're no longer a kindergarten student who always wanted to go home early, be adult, man"

"Shut up"

"You're still worried about Trish?"

"Of course"

"Let me explain, women is the most gentle creature that ever existed, and when you're hurt her, it's hard for her to forgive you, so get over this problem and go with a whore"

"I'm not going to go anywhere with a whore, I just want Trish"

"Well, actually I don't quite understand the problem you guys, but after hearing your story, it is clear that in this problem you are wrong, and if I be Trish, I will do the same thing"

"Okay, I know that I'm wrong, but I really regretted, and I just want her to give me a chance for the last time"

"Then you're going to make the same mistakes and ask for another chance with her?"

"Huh?" I'm speechless.

"You're always asking for one last chance at Trish, and she always gave it, and maybe this time her patience has run out, chance and patience has limits"

"Then what should I do?" Edge shrugged.

"Do whatever if you love Trish, because if not, Randy had been prepared for catch her"

**Trish POV**

I soak in the bath tub. Soaking always makes me feel better. Plus the wax treatment and a lot of foam. I can't explain in words what I feel while soaking. It just feels incredible. Even soaking, could make me forget everything. I closed my eyes, and feel like all foam massaging my body. Then a few minutes later, my phone rang. I immediately answered the call without bothering to see who's calling me.

"Hello" I said relax.

"Please don't hang up" I was shocked, I saw on the screen and it was a call from John. Damn, what he wants. My life is very good a few minutes ago. But he screwed up everything. "Please"

"Look, I don't have much time for you, my time is very valuable"

"Okay, I get it"

"So stop disturbing me because I do not like it" I end the call. And turn off my cell phone. Rough, yeah, it's very rough. It is the words that I should not show on the John. I love him. But he betrayed me. I just have to do what I must do. And all of it would make me feel better, I believe.

Today I set my life back. I went back to work as usual. Looking for a few dollars for me and my family. I have been in the studio about 2 hours ago. But I didn't see Peter. It's very strange, yesterday he said he wanted to meet with me. But he didn't appear. Is it possible he's busy?

I turned around and saw that I was looking for a figure standing in the corner of the room. Perhaps corner of the room has always been a favorite place. I plan to him. But all of a sudden he goes and ignores me. In fact, he passed me. What exactly is happening.

**John POV**

I have been in Tampa today. And now I will go home and bring back my girl. To go home, I had to lie on Vince and Stephanie. I told them that I have a very important family matters. And they gave me time off for 3 days. Well, for 3 days I'm going to use that time as possible. I really made sure all will be as before.

I was in front of my house. But this house looked deserted. And some fall leaves littering the ground. Mandy may off so that someone didn't clean the house. I walked slowly into the house. None of what I found. Now at 8:21 pm. Is Trish has not returned from work?

I entered the room and was very surprised. None of the items of Trish that exist in the room. All her make-up which is always at the table, now no one. Is she gone? Does she hate me?. Seeing turmoil, it made me conscious. I do that all in vain. But I don't want to give up. Trish is mine, and I have to get what is rightfully mine.

I sat on the bed and really wanted to bang my head against the wall now. I'm sure Trish has really gone out of this house. In fact all the clothes there is no. Now what do I do? I'm really confused. Tampa is a big city. And it is impossible to find Trish from one place to another places.

**Trish POV**

Walking around at midnight, alone, maybe the crazy thing I ever did. But this is fun. As if this city is yours. There are only a few vehicles passing by. Well, I'm not going to walk up and down throughout the city. I just had to walk, and through several blocks to get to Starbucks. I don't need a car to go to Starbucks. I entered the Starbucks and find people who may suffer the same fate as me. Loneliness, suffering, and miserable. I just ordered a regular coffee with extra cream. I don't want to make coffee disturb my sleep tonight.

"Ouch" All of a sudden a guy hit me. And maybe his arm is strong enough to make my ribs broken.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you" I looked up and met the baby blue eyes again. John was here, what the hell is he doing here?. "Trish ..." Amazed, just that I did a few seconds. Seeing the baby blue eyes, makes me remember the incident a few days ago. And it's painful and awful. As if someone would intentionally throw you off a cliff, but trying to help you when you're going to fall. It was a stupid thing.

"Finally I found you"

"No, you don't find me, but I found you, and I don't ever want to find you" There is a look of disappointment in his eyes. I'm just trying to make this easy.

"Can we talk? Just a minute"

"For what? Want to ask a chance again? There's nothing you can find here, come back, I've had enough of you"I walked out of Starbucks. I don't want to anger take over my mind. I heard footsteps behind me. Part of me was hoping that it was John, some are hoping it's not John. Then I felt someone pull me and flipped me.

"Can not we talk like a adult? please"

"I have to be adult for you, but you're acting like a teenager"

"I know, but I love you so much"

"You think with words like I will get back to you? No, I would never do that" He paused, as if shocked by my words.

"Why don't we try it again from the beginning?"

"From the beginning? You know now that we are very far from the beginning, and I don't want to waste my time just to date a man who could never love me sincerely"

"Why are you talking like that? If I didn't love you with sincerely, I'm not going to stick with you for years"

"You play a role very well over the years, just open your mask and show that you're a bastard" I started to raise my voice.

"Yeah, actually I was a bastard, but I'm being bastard for you, because I love you too much, if you have contaminated my brain to love you, you make me hurt a lot of people, you made me like this, and you are all causes of this problem" His tone was higher than before. Feeling guilty, that's what I feel. But I was a victim.

I took a breath and tried to be quieter. "No one is asking for love, all you do is ignorance that is from yourself, and never blame someone for it"

"Say whatever you like, because I sure one day you will beg me to come back to you again"

"I will never weep that ever happened, when my steps to stop it does not mean my life up here, well, you are my past and I will wait for my future. So, goodbye to the past and welcome the future "John was silent, as his mouth had been glued. I turned around and went back to my apartment. John didn't try to chase me. But it's fine, I'm fine.

* * *

Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Attempted Murder**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**John POV**

I was still standing in the same place, and just dumbfounded. I don't believe that she said something like that to me. I mean, she never put words like that before. It just feels weird to me. It feels new. I'm not familiar with it. All I want is to bring her back and tell her how much I love her, even though she already knows. I deserve to be treated like this. But am I still deserve a last chance? I hope yes.

I saw her back began to move away. There is no urge in me to follow her, so I know where she lives. Maybe she needs some time alone so she could reflect on it all. So also with me. But I will keep trying to make her believe that I am the right man for her. We have gone very far, and almost at the more distant zones, namely marriage.

**Trish POV**

Actually I don't want to cry over this again. But I can't. For the umpteenth time I cried again. I could don't withstand the turmoil in my body, when I saw John. I wiped my tears, and assume that everything is fine. I opened the door and found the paper on the floor. I don't know what it was paper. But I have a bad feeling about it. I took the paper.

_VERY GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN. WE WILL START THE GAME AGAIN._

Exactly, I get a stupid letter like this again. At the moment my problem with John is not finished, problems like this arise again. I am sick and tired with a similar problem. I throw paper in the trash. Morning, will be new to me. And hope that the stalker is don't trying to kill me.

...

"So what about your relationship with John? Are you serious to end all this "Lita said. She called me after hearing that I and John broke up. She is one person who is very concerned with my relationship. And I appreciate it.

"Yeah, I've said it and I will not withdraw my words again"

"Think again, I know you'll be regret"

"I have chosen this and I know the risks that I would get. And I know it's one of the risks is a regret "

"Do you not be want to think anymore, you're engaged"

"I've said hundreds of times, married couples can get divorced, why the newly engaged couples can't"

Lita sighed, "Well, I'm just trying to help, but I think you're really serious about this problem, I'll let you finish it"

"Thanks Li, I was really trying to not be addicted with John"

"You do?"

"Yeah, but I'm not used to it, maybe during the time I'll get used to"

"Okay, good luck"

"Yeah"

"By the way, what if you come to Atlanta on Halloween, it sure would be nice"

"You're going to throw a party for Halloween?"

"If a lot of people agree I will hold Halloween in my house"

"You're like a teenager" I said laughing softly.

"Come on, you must have missed a Halloween party and dressed in funny costumes"

"Yeah, I miss moments like that"

"Well, we can use it as October"

"Okay"

"Well, I had to go first, there are some matters that I would finish, bye"

"Bye" I end the call and put the phone in my bag. I'm still in the studio and lazy to go home. But like it or not I have to go home. I may not have to stay here.

"Hey" Suddenly there was a heavy sound. I turned around and met with Peter. But he looks very different, he looks a little messy. Or it might be just my hunch.

"Hey"

"Where are you going?"

"Home"

"Want to go with me?"

"Now?"

"Yeah" I glanced at the clock, and it was at 6:54 pm. It was still early, but I just wanted to stay home.

"Sorry, maybe next time, I have other affairs"

"Okay, what about tomorrow?"

"What about the day after tomorrow?"

"Okay, the day after tomorrow"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye" He walked away. I squinted and felt that he was really weird.

...

**John POV**

I stepped out of the elevator and the feeling here is cooler. Now I was in the apartment of Trish. Yeah, I know where she lives now. I asked Mandy to tell me. At first she didn't want to, but I made her. And finally she gave me the address of her apartment. This place is pretty fun. But I wish she likes to stay in my house.

Step I stopped when I saw a tiny girl with brunette hair. "Hey"

"What are you doing here?" Said Trish snapped.

"I'm looking for you and want to talk about something"

"How many times do I say, that there is nothing to talk about anymore"

"Yeah, I know. But it was you, and I have many things I want to say to you "

She sighed loudly, "Go away, I'm tired" She would come into the apartment hers. But I hold it.

"Please"She paused and looked at me. "Come back to me, I beg"

"It was not as easy as turning the palm of the hand, I took the time and process for eliminating the pain of my heart"

"I know you're hurt, but it's not just you, I was also hurt. When I saw you leave, with tears streaming down it makes me hurt, I would cry too if my tears don't dry "

"But I was most hurt" Her voice softened.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I knew that I was never there when you're sad, I'm sorry to hurt you. I promise I'll change, forgive me "I held her hand tightly and looked into her eyes. She was silent, and I hope that she forgives me. Suddenly she brushed my hand.

"I can't forgive you, it's all too painful. We can start our own lives, it's better "

"But ..." She goes inside hers apartment, I tried to hold her again. But I failed. "Please listen to me first" I knocked on the door and hope she will come out. "Trish"

**Trish POV**

I locked the door and lean.

"Trish hear me out first, we can finish this" He knocked on the door and tried to open the door.

"No one can talk about" I said, he was silent. I Sit quietly and hugged my knees. Slowly my tears flowed.

"I'm not going to go before you get out, I'll stay here. No matter how hard you try, I'll still be here" Hearing the words makes me want to cry in his arms. But it's impossible, I don't want to repeat it again. Then everything became quiet. Maybe he was tired of trying, he might have gone. I don't know if this is true of my actions. I was leaning on the door, and don't want to move away from there.

"Trish, are you there?" Suddenly I heard the sound of John. Slowly I stopped crying. "I love you so much, no matter if you're going to hear it or not. You should know, that I love you "

I closed my eyes, "Love you too" I whispered.

...

At 1:33 am. Suddenly I woke up and my throat feels itchy. Me into the kitchen and get a glass of mineral water. Then I sat down on the sofa for a moment. It crossed my mind to look outside the state. I took the coat and opened the door. When I took the first step to get out. I find John sitting on the floor and fell asleep. I was surprised to see him, and confused what to do. Suddenly he moved and opened his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Even all his life has not been collected.

"If the security found you, they will take you to the police station"

"I don't care if it's for you"

"Never mind" Then I look around, and make sure no one's security is through. I don't want them to arrest John, and would take me too. "Come"

"You asked me to come in?" I nodded.

**John POV**

I don't believe that Trish asked me to go to her apartment. It's a surprising thing, because I know that she's a pretty cruel to whoever. Maybe she'll let someone stand in front of the house and it was raining a storm. Trish came back with a blanket and pillow and threw it at me.

"Use it to sleep, don't do anything if I was sleeping" She said in a firm tone and sharp. I saw her back disappeared. Now I am confident enough to make, that her hates me. I lay on the couch and thought for a moment. My mind drifted somewhere. And I began to feel drowsy and fell asleep.

At 2:07 am ...  
I woke up when I heard footsteps. I opened my eyes, and saw a large shadow towards Trish room. Well, I think Trish woke up again. But, wait, why did it look bigger shadow. It was not a shadow of a woman, it is shadow of a man. Who is he? What is he doing here? Is it just imagination? I turned around and saw that the shadow was gone. Exactly, it's just my imagination. Maybe I was too tired, so I think it is strange. I shook my head slowly and go back to sleep.

"Help, help me" I opened my eyes because suddenly heard Trish screaming. "John ..." This time it is not my imagination again. I got up and headed Trish room.

"Damn" The door is locked. "Trish, are you okay?" I heard Trish rebellious.

**Trish POV**

"Who are you? What are you doing here? 'I'm trying to get away from the killer. He came into my room and hugged me suddenly. He was also carrying a knife.

"You not need to know who I am, you should know that I love you more than that bastard John Cena did" He said with a sharp voice. He began directing the knife at me.

"Please don't do that, I beg" I tried to get out of the arms of this psycho.

"If I can't have you, no one can have you. And if I kill you, no one can have you, it better "He was scratching my neck with the knife.

"No" I whimpered in pain, it really hurts. I'm sure my neck was bleeding. "Help me"

"Trish, you hear me" I heard John yell.

"John, help me" I tried to shout but could not. He's choking me now.

"Shut up, it will be easier if you just shut up" He choked me more closely, and make the air in my lungs thinning.

"Help me"

"Wait there, I'll break down the door" John shouted. I can't do anything anymore. God, help me. I don't want to die now. Suddenly the door opened, John was there, but I think he's too late. Then everything went dark.

**John POV**

I was surprised to see Trish has hung limp on the floor. I saw a man standing next to Trish with a knife. I'm sure he tried to kill Trish.

"Son of a bitch, what are you doing?" I walked over and landed an Improved overview on his face. He fell, but he quickly got up again.

"Shut up Cena, this is not your business" He hit me in the stomach and kicked my stomach. I tried to resist, but the room is too dark. He kept hitting me. "You die" I looked up and saw that he was going to stab me with a knife in his possession. But I dodge, and hit his face again. He collapsed and I keep hitting and throwing knife from his hand. I stopped beating when I saw him not moving. I checked the man, and he had fainted. I wiped the blood from the corner of my lips. Apparently, a fight with a killer more terrifying than the wrestlers. Then I remembered Trish, and hope she is fine.

"Trish" I hugged her. "Trish, are you okay?" She didn't move. Then I saw a big scratch on her neck. I don't want to lose her now? I immediately called the ambulance and the police. I hope everything will be fine.

* * *

Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Truth**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

I quicken my footsteps as I arrived at the hospital. I have to go to the police station to give testimony. And it took about 1 hour. Actually I don't know who the killer was. The most important thing this time is Trish. I was really worried about her.

I opened the door slowly and saw Trish was sleeping. An infusion tube connected to her hand. I walked over to her and took a seat. I sat quietly and tried not to disturb Trish. I took her hand and held it. Her hand felt very cold. I'm grateful that I found her earlier.

Trish suddenly moves and opens her eyes slowly. Her eyes were red and her face was pale.

"Hey," I said slowly. She just blinked a few times. "Are you okay?" She nodded slowly.

"Thank you" She said in a hoarse voice. It was certainly the effect of choking by the man.

"For what?"

"To save me, if you were not there, I don't know what's going to happen"

"Well, maybe God sent me to save you" She just smiled a little. Well, I had hoped that after the incident she will forgive me and think that I was a decent guy for her.

"Do you know who did it?"

"Yet, when you've been out of the hospital we would know it"

"Well, the doctor said I could go home later in the afternoon"

"It's good to know"

...

Me and Trish have been in the police station and wait for an officer to bring the killer. After waiting about 5 minutes, an officer came in with a young man who is no stranger to me.

"Oh my God" said Trish surprised. And I just realized that the man was Peter.

"It's you who does all of this" I said with annoyance.

He smiled deviant, "What is wrong if I do this?"

"Of course it's wrong, I thought we were friends, why are you doing all this?" Trish said with a sad tone.

"I have a good reason to do this"

I leaned my body on Peter, "Look Peter ..."

"Peter? That's a good name for me" What, what did he mean? "I like the name" Me and Trish was silent and confused.

"You're crazy" I said, "Go to hell" Then I pulled Trish From there and let Peter.

**Trish POV**

I'm really confused, why is Peter acting like it. It's very strange. Is it possible he cheated me for this and pretend to be Peter?. Well, who cares. This is an important time of my neck ached.

"I'm going to England soon for taping" John said suddenly.

"Okay" I said simply.

"Can you take care of yourself?"

"Yeah, it's over, no one bothered me again"

"My Flight 3 hours again" I nodded. "You don't want me to stay?"

"I think not, thank you"

"If you ask me to stay I'll stay"

"You don't have to stay, nothing can be done here. Anyway I will be returning to Canada for a few weeks "

"Oh, okay"

"Yeah"

"I'm going to go now, bye"

"Bye" John got up and out of my apartment. I feel a little sad, he has saved me, and I treat him like that. Sometimes it feels right-and sometimes it feels wrong.

**John POV**

I was an airport waiting room, waiting for the plane that would take me to England. Right now I feel really sad and disappointed. I think after what happened last night, Trish will forgive me and take me back. But it was not, she was still on her mind. I don't know what else to do. I've done everything for her. Start of explaining how much I love her, show her that I loved her sincerely, and I'm even willing to risk my life just for her. But, it was don't enough. She don't believe me.

Edge might be true, that it was all too late. And maybe I'm not the right guy for Trish. But I can't accept this fact. It's all like a beautiful dream that eventually I had to get up from the bed, and let the dream was just a dream. This all should not be happening to me.

**Trish POV**

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said to Randy. He called me a few minutes after John left. And I told him all that happened. He was very surprised and worried about me.

"Do the police have arrested the killer?"

"Yeah, he was arrested last night and has been in jail"

"That's good, who is he?"

"Well, he is my friend, the owner of the studio where I used to shoot"

"Wow, it's so cruel, how could a friend want to kill her friend"

"I know, it's a very sad reality"

"Who was that guy?"

"Peter, Peter Anderson"

"I wish I were beside you and take care of you"

I smiled a little, "I'm fine, just a few bruises and minor scratches"

"Thank God, I have to go to the autograph session, I'll call you when I'm done"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye" I end the call and put the phone next to me. I just took a breath and my phone rang again. What is Randy? He came back very quickly. I took the phone and read the name on the screen. I was surprised and made oxygen in my lungs thinning. This call from Peter. How could a prisoner could use the phone. It's very strange and makes me very afraid. I just let the phone ring. I was too scared to look at his name. A few seconds later my phone stopped ringing and it makes me feel very well.

...

The sun has returned home and is replaced with the moon. Tonight was pretty hot. I believe summer has come. I feel that my suffering more complete. Alone, sad, hurt, and no one loves me. I can only sigh and didn't know what to do. I just lay on the couch watching a talk show that is very boring.

Knock, knock, knock ...

"Who is it?" I sighed and got up from the couch. My neck still hurt. I walked slowly to the door and open slowly.

"Hey," said a person who appeared in front of my apartment door. I was very surprised and back makes me feel very scared. Peter is here, and I'm sure he's trying to kill me again. God, please save me.

"W.. what are you doing here? 'I tried not to be afraid.

"I just want to see you, have a very long time since we met and I just found out that you live here. This place is cool," he said in a tone relaxed and very friendly. Why did he change all of a sudden.

"How can you get out of jail? Who the hell that guarantees a killer like you "I said with a stern voice and loud. I saw a strange expression on his face. He tried to become an actor. And he should get an Oscar.

"What are you talking about? I'm a killer? You're so cute" He said laughing softly.

"Are you amnesiac or what, last night you tried to kill me and John. Police should not let you roam"

"I really don't understand what you're talking about. I just got back from France this afternoon, and how can I come here yesterday night? I even found out that you live here "It makes me very confused. If Peter was in France yesterday night, then who's the guy who tried to kill me.

"How, how can like this? So who's the guy who wants to kill me"

"Let me come in and tell me what happened" Then I told him all that happened. He is very enthusiastic and attentive to me carefully.

"Does he really look like me?" Said Peter seriously.

"Yeah, and I thought he was you"

"There's something I want to say to you"

"What's that?"

"Actually I have a twin brother named Pat. At the age of 12 years he had a mental illness, and my father sent him to a mental hospital. A few months ago, he had been out of the mental hospital, because my dad thought he was a normal guy. But that's wrong, he's still crazy. And I think he likes you. If he liked a girl he would stalk her and would even kill her if he love her too much"

I could just dumbfounded, hear all the stories of Peter. So far, the man I met in the studio is not Peter, but Pat. "So the guy I met a few days this is not you?"

"Exactly" he said.

"Why did you let him work there?"

"Because my uncle know that he had become a normal man, when he heard the news he would be angry"

"At least all this is over, I'm glad he's not going to ever stalk me again"

"He stalker you all this time?"

"Yeah, he always sends a chilling message"

"And what about John's reaction?"

"Of course he was angry and confused"

"By the way, where's John?"

"Hmm ... he's working"

"Why did you move into this apartment? Is not your house and John is much greater "

"Yeah, but John and I are not together anymore, so I had to move from there. After all it's not my home "

"Yeah, you've said that to me. I just want to make sure what is true "I just nodded slowly. "So, now you're single?"

I sighed, "Yeah"

"You don't want to have a relationship again?"

"Maybe not for now, but someday I will go out with the right guy"

"Okay, I'll wait for you" I was shocked and turned to Peter. "I mean, I'm going to wait for what the guy is right for you"

"Oh, I just want a man who loves me sincerely, and love me as Patricia not Trish Stratus"

"Is that all?" I nodded slowly. "You don't want to have a handsome boyfriend, has blond hair, and a businessman?" I just stared at him for a moment. Criteria such as himself.

"Yeah, maybe. Anyone can be my boyfriend "

"Cool, I'll tell it on to the rest of America" he said. I just laughed softly.

"Do not be silly," he laughed.

"Are you hungry?" I glanced at the clock, at 8:21 pm. And I have not eaten anything today.

"Yeah, I have not eaten anything today"

"How can a sick person didn't eat all day, it's very silly"

"I know, I'm just lazy to go out and look for food"

"You can order food"

"And it didn't occur to me" I said with an innocent face.

I heard Peter sighed quietly, "All right, I'll buy you a meal"

"Seriously?" Peter nodded, "Oh yay .."

"Let's go"

"Let me change clothes, then we will go"

"Okay, I'll wait for you"

* * *

Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.

A/N : I will go on vacation for a few weeks. So I'm not going to update the next chapter for a long time. Sorry to make you wait for a long time ;))


End file.
